too much kissing
by D.masher
Summary: a little update on this semi forgotten fanfic kyouxharuxuki yaoi content sorry i havent been updating for ages but i hope you all enjoy reading this.. oo and poke me if im takeing too long to update
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st furuba fanfic so don't hesitate to review to tell me how awful it is since I've never attempted to write Yaoi before. Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket, I don't own Kyo-kun and I don't even own a cat crys  
  
Feeling appalled with what he had done last night, Kyo finally left the roof top and went inside. He found everyone sitting down for breakfast Yuki looked up when he heard Kyo come into the room and a blush crept across his face Torhu looked from Kyo to Yuki still feeling embarrassed from what ever she had walked in on. Yuki noticed that Torhu's eyes were on him so he looked back down to his food. Kyo shook his head unsure of what he saw in Yuki's reaction to him. While Shigure just sat there wondering what was going on between these three. His mind went back into action to carry out his plan. He had to set things between him and Yuki back to normal and they could not just pretend that none of it happened since Torhu had walked in on them.  
  
Kyo walked over to Torhu and inched closer to her making sure that their bodies didn't touch so he didn't turn into a cat till there lips brushed against each other then Torhu blushed. Kyo pulled back and said quite clearly ' I love you' and then glanced over at Yuki to make sure that he was watching this show it was partly for his benefit after all when his eyes met back with Torhu's her eyes were wide in shock. She was so confused she had had overheard those very same words said to Yuki yesterday. Yuki sat there watching the events unfold wondering what on earth that baka neko was doing. He watched Kyo move over to Shigure and noticed that Torhu had disappeared; she was infact standing just out side the room feeling quite embarrassed and upset that Kyo had stolen her 1st kiss. Shigure just sat there and watched as Kyo moved closer to him, Kyo couldn't believe that he was doing this kissing that dam mutt but how else could he make it seem that the kiss last night meant nothing to him, he pulled back with a shudder dog breath disgusting.  
  
Yuki couldn't believe what he was seeing, he wanted Kyo, and tried to hide the pain he was experiencing behind his eyes if only Torhu hadn't have walked in on them last night Kyo would have known that he felt the same way but if he wants to act like it didn't mean any thing I'm sure I can do the same he thought as he got up and walked out of the room bumping into Torhu on his way out poof instantly turning him into a rat.  
  
'gomen ne' Torhu exclaimed before vanishing into the kitchen not wanting to him to see her tears and worry him Yuki then turned and looked at the stairs, thinking this might take a while to get up to his room. And went into the kitchen 'Miss Honda'  
  
'Are you ok?' she turned around and Yuki saw her tear stained cheeks. 'What's wrong?'  
  
'I… I… I thought … it would be ok living here… even though…. The house is full of guys… but they warned me….'  
  
'Torhu….. Was that your first?' she nodded  
  
'Hey don't cry, that baka neko was just being …. A fool so try not to take any notice of him okay!' she nodded and went over and picked up Yuki and took walked up the stairs but just before she reached his room poof Torhu quickly turned around and Yuki went in to his room. After closing the door he said 'it's ok I'm in my room' and Torhu relaxed and went in to her room.  
  
Yuki was actually very distraught himself but being who he was he wasn't going to left anyone see what he was feeling his mind ran through everything which happened that night.  
  
Flash back  
He and Kyo were in the kitchen and Kyo had taken the milk out of the fridge and had started to drink it straight out of the carton when Yuki started yelling at him and had turned beetroot red in frustration as Kyo wasn't listening to a word he was saying and then that baka neko slipped on some of the milk he spilt and in fear for him bashing his head on the counter Yuki had stepped forward and pulled Kyo close to him so that he didn't crash only they stood there frozen for a few moments and Kyo blushed finally I thought, he looks like he understands that I care for him and then he pulled his head up closer to mine so our lips met and tenderly licked my lips wanting access inside my mouth so I opened it for him and then I heard him mummer I love you as he pulled away. I was in amazement he had at last realised that it was love he felt for me not hate and then there was a gasp at the door way and we both turned our heads to the sound of the noise Torhu was stood there in shock at what she was seeing and Kyo pulled away from me and ran upstairs leaving me to explain this peculiar situation but I didn't. I just covered my face with my hands to hide the frustration that I hadn't been given the chance to tell him how I truly felt about him! And when I looked up again Torhu was gone, I went up to my room and could hear Kyo on the roof he was talking to himself but then I started to listen to what he was saying  
  
'Why did I have to go and do that???? he probably hates me now wait that wouldn't be any different then before' I chuckled at that he really doesn't know I thought I turned my attention back to what was going on, on the roof he was pacing up and down  
  
'Kami what have I done, he probably would have killed me for doing that if Torhu hadn't of walked in……kami Torhu…… I can't even pretend that it didn't happen' I felt disappointed at hearing that, he wanted to pretend it didn't happen, and all I wanted was to tell him my feelings were the same. Well if that was how he wanted to play it I thought as I crawled into bed   
  
Kyo sat down and started to eat his breakfast and noticed that Shigure wasn't eating but staring at him 'what??' Kyo asked  
  
'Nothing' so Kyo went back to eating eventually he looked back up to find that Shigure was still staring at him and he had managed to wiggle half way round the table  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
'Nothing' Shigure said again trying to look innocent. Kyo went back to his food and only looked up again when he felt arms encompass his waist 'do you love me, really?' he whispered into his ear fuck Kyo thought what have I done??  
  
'No' Kyo said coldly  
  
'But you just said' Shigure wined  
  
'Get lost....' but before he could insult him further Kyo found that Shigure was attacking his lips, trying to force his tongue in his mouth.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Torhu made her way to answer the door she bowed and invited the visitor in, 'that time already?'  
  
'Yeah is he around?' a female voice replied  
  
'He should be around some where'  
  
'It's alright I'll find him' she said walking down the corridor 'shi…gu…re' she called Shigure's ears pricked up at the sound of his name and he froze wondering why she was here so early  
  
'Come out come out where ever you are' her voice was getting closer so shirgure backed off  
  
'We'll continue this later' he stated wiggling his eye bows at him before disappearing. Leaving Kyo wondering who could make Shigure disappear like that his question was answered as his publisher entered the room  
  
'Hmm…..' she pondered she had already checked the other rooms downstairs 'have you seen shirgure?'  
  
'he just left' Kyo said with a chuckle 'Aragato' thanking her for saving him from that henti dog she looked at him puzzled wondering why he was thanking her  
  
'Anything I can do to help?' he asked noticing that she looked slightly confused and stopping her from asking why he was thanking her.  
  
'Not unless you can get Shigure to give me his work, right now'  
  
'Gomen, nothing I can do about that. Have fun trying to get it off him that is if he's finished writing it.' Kyo said getting up and heading back to his room so he could climb back up to the roof.  
  
But before he managed to reach his room he saw Yuki coming out of his room. There was an awkward silence between the two. It was the 1st time they had been alone together since last night and they just stared at each other.  
  
'You know I think you've really upset Miss Honda' Yuki said coldly 'I think you just stole her 1st kiss' he said pausing so that the words could sink in to that dense cats brain 'and I recon she's confused with what's going on with you strange to say that she's not the only one'  
  
So under Yuki's watchful eye Kyo went and knocked on Torhu's door 'Torhu …..It's Kyo' he waited still no answer 'are you ok?' Torhu got up from her bed Yuki went down stairs and found Torhu just to make sure she was ok and to cheer her up if she wasn't 'the strawberries are ready to be picked Miss Honda. Do you want to come pick some with me?' a smile spread across her face  
  
'Strawberries' she said with the gleam back in her eyes he smiled at her and walked out the door grabbing a small basket Torhu picked up another one and followed him out to his garden patch.  
  
Shigure took that moment to pop back out of the wood work and wrapped his arms around Kyo which made him jump out of his skin when he realised that it was Shigure's arms wrapped around him he started yelling 'get your hands off me you perverted mutt' at this statement he started wining  
  
'But I thought you said you loved me' he said looking at Kyo with puppy eyes.  
  
'Just get off me ok!'  
  
'What's wrong with my little pussy cat?' with that remark Kyo punched Shigure in the chest he winced with pain.  
  
'Like I'm gonna tell you' Kyo muttered. He started to turn his back to shirgure then thought better of it. Kyo stood there for a while trying to think Shigure tried to embrace him again  
  
'Hey aren't you supposed to be tormenting your editor today?????'  
  
'Yeah I am'  
  
'Do you want me to go and get her for you?' he said 'sounds like I don't need to' he said hoping this would work Shigure pricked up his ears  
  
'I don't hear any……' he paused hearing a foot fall paused a second realising that they were coming closer. Then he vanished. And a worried lady walked into the room and found Kyo.  
  
'Do you know if he's even written it?' she asked Kyo  
  
'Sorry I don't know! I don't even know what he's writing for you'  
  
'Why does he always have to do this' she muttered as she left to room at a sprint trying to find Shigure. Kyo opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk opened it and stared gulping it down, Then made his way up to the roof to avoid encountering shirgure again or any one else.  
  
Kyo had been on the roof for a while with his back against the slates staring at the clouds turning them into shapes he recognised when he heard a familiar voice yell out to him 'Kyo' the calmness the peaceful clouds had washed over him drained away.  
  
'Haru……' he practicaly hissed they glared at each other for a moment 'what are you doing here???? Trying to find the shops round the corner from the main house????' Kyo jeered at him 'bet you couldn't even find your own way out of a cardboard box' Kyo snickered. This statement really hurt Haru who was really sensitive about his aliment it's not as if it was his fault that he was geographically challenged he honestly did try him self to get to places with out getting lost. Haru looked away for a moment before standing up for himself.  
  
'No I was coming here actually!'  
  
'Really what for?' Kyo answered shocked that the oushi managed to get to where he was going on his own for once.  
  
'Why?' like I'm gonna tell him that I was lonely and fed up with that bouncing Usagi and being under the observant eye of Hatori.  
  
'wait how long did it take you to get here?'  
  
'none of you business, why?' they both knew that they were getting know where with this but its not like either one of them was going to back down   
i hope you like it so far plz r&r i'm sorry the first bits so short but there will be longer chapters i promise and i hope there arnt too many mistakes in it if you see any let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a stand off they had ended up having a staring match after running out of things to say to each other. Believable or not Kyo got on better with Haru then with Yuki, probably because the rat had tricked them both but that didn't mean that they didn't have any differences.  
Torhu climbed up on to the roof she followed Kyo's gaze and noticed that Haru was here and since Kyo seemed as if he was in an odd mood already she spoke softly 'hey Kyo' she said cautiously 'dinners ready' she stood there wondering whether Haru had eaten yet 'you can join us if you wish to Haru' she added then Kyo jumped down off the roof landing on all fours making Torhu jump Haru followed Kyo inside. Torhu came off the roof and went back into the kitchen to share out the food and make sure that they had enough for the extra person and Haru walked inside.  
  
When Kyo came in he was the only one in the room other then Haru, they waited patiently trying not to start up a fight. Yuki was in the kitchen feeling quite smug with him helping Torhu to bring out the food. Then they brought it in to the table as Shigure crept his way into the room and placed the bowl down in the centre of the table  
  
'Where's your editor?' Kyo asked  
  
'Did you finally give it to her so she could go home?' Yuki asked Shigure shhhhhhed them and whispered a response  
  
'She's outside my study I snuck out through the window'  
  
'Why do you do this to her I'm sure it upsets her loads' Torhu said  
  
'Don't worry! I left it on my desk for her. I think I might have tired her out, because she's asleep in the hall way'  
  
'Aren't you gonna kiss him?' Yuki whispered to Kyo wanting to see how far he was going to take this Kyo growled he felt like it could kill Yuki, making him kiss Haru at least the oushi got to go to the banquet even though the nezumi had tricked him into carrying him! But Shigure was the only other persons who heard and looked over at the boys in interest. Haru didn't hear any of this he was busy talking to Torhu  
  
'So what brings you here today?' she asked him  
  
'oh nothing just felt like visiting you guys' telling Torhu a half truth she just has this way … its hard to explain … but you want to be honest with her 'and getting away from the main house' if only I could tell her how I felt about him then maybe I could even tell him.  
  
'Go on' they manage to hear Yuki prompt while Kyo just sat there glaring at Yuki then he made his move just to shut that dam nezumi up he took a deep breath before walking over to where Haru was sitting. Kami I hope he doest try kill me for this he's gonna turn black I know it. Haru froze not knowing what was going on this is the closest that they had ever been without being in a fight there lips touched and Haru was left motionless 'I love you' Kyo muttered This time Torhu didn't freeze in shock or run out of the room she did what Yuki had suggested and just ignored it.  
  
Yuki took the lid of the soup as Kyo backed slowly away from Haru unsure whether he had turned black Yuki sat there waiting for the onslaught to begin, Shigure cringed wondering how much damage would be done to his house this time, but it didn't happen Haru had this curious smile on his face and Kyo couldn't understand why 'happy now?' he asked Yuki but he got no response. Yuki had caught on to why Haru was smiling; he actually had a thing for the neko.  
  
Kyo looking relieved that it was still white Haru brought his attention to food 'So what's for dinner then' he looked into the bowl as Torhu had started to serve it out 'leek soup' he said answering his own question knowing full well that he wasn't going to eat any of it he went upstairs not before saying to Yuki 'I bet its your fault she's made this disgusting thing for dinner! You know I hate leeks'  
  
There was something about tormenting Kyo that usually made Yuki swell with pleasure, the look he gives when he become so angry just made him look so appealing. Yuki however could not appreciate this moment as much as he thought he would he was troubled about how he was going to make Haru understand that Kyo was taken. Which started him thinking, how many more people had strong feelings for Kyo well there was Kagura, but that's been going on since they were kids. Wouldn't it be interesting if Kagura came round? Would she beat him to a pulp because she was so happy that Kyo had kissed her or freeze in shock because he had?  
  
'So is he going to go round kissing everyone then?' Torhu asked  
  
'Well he hasn't kiss Yuki yet has he?' Yuki looked down at his food luckily for him Torhu answered the question  
  
'He did last night… he's supposedly expressing his love for everyone or something'  
  
'But does he love someone more then he does others' Shigure mused Yuki looked up at him when he said that. Does he know, how could he know? Torhu got up and went to see what Kyo was doing she didn't see him upstairs any where so she picked up a blanket and headed to the roof after mentioning to shirugre that he was up there again. Yuki noticed the blanket that she was carrying  
  
Haru hadn't heard any of this he was lost in a day dream but then his stomach began to rumble which brought him back to reality Yuki glared at him knowing what he had been thinking about his Kyo, well not quite his but…soon to be. Haru then started to eat 'it's cold'  
  
'Well it has been sitting in front of you for half an hour now what do you expect?' Haru then noticed that every one else had finished eating and went about conquering his cold soup.  
  
'you know it's getting late' Shigure said to Haru after he had finished eating 'would you like a ride home?' knowing Haru's sense of direction he thought it would be better that way but Haru had other idea's  
  
'Would you mind if I spent the night here?' he asked wanting to have a chat alone with Kyo as soon as possible.  
  
'Sure you can sleep in Kyo's room' Yuki piped up ' cuz there's no way that you're going to be sharing a room with me'  
  
'You sure Kyo will be ok with that? He seems a bit pissed off as it is'  
  
'I've already been warned about Shigure's room.' Haru blinked slowly while Shigure nodded vigorously beside him, his hands tucked into his sleeves.  
  
'I'm sure he was planning to spend the night on the roof again!' Yuki said matter of factly.  
  
'Well that's that then'  
  
right no more until someone in the world reviews this story!!!!!! just 2 reviews thats all i'm asking for it wont take long to do so why dont you just click that little button that says go and review it!come on were getting to the bed scene!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

yey like reviews do more!!!!! lots more! i at least like to have as many reviews as chapters up and trena i never thought about doing a shirgure kyo thing and more characters might pop up to add to the antics but clearly its gonna be kyo and someone.....oh how i love kyo!  
anyways on with the story  
  
chapter 3  
  
Kyo stretched out on the roof the blanket in a screwed up next to him while he was enjoying the warmth of the sun that had been collecting on the shingles' dark surfaces. The roof's heat on his back was intense, as such things tended to absorb a lot of heat in a very short time. He drifted off before a cool breeze started blowing around. The wind tumbled about in brief whirlwinds, as the sun set dark clouds drifted across the sky braking out in to rain.  
  
Kyo woke up soaking wet, shivering and feeling like a drowned cat, he sneezed gradually opening his eyes with a slow stretch and a yawn but couldn't see clearly, due to the water droplets cascading down his face. The roof was wet and that's when the neko finally realised it was raining. It had been raining for hours but he hadn't realised that while he was asleep but now he was all too aware of how cold he was. He could barely move. Kami I hate rain, He thought as he crawled across the roof to where his room window was and threw himself through it surprisingly landing on his feet before collapsing into a pile on the floor feeling exhausted and passing out.  
  
Haru woke up hearing a thud on the floor and sat up he heard a familiar sound poof and looked around the room to see where the cloud of smoke was he was surprised not to see a human form but a pile of clothes he got up and went over to them.  
  
Haru got out of bed in his boxers and went through the clothes on the floor and found a sleeping ginger cat he was staring at it with a gentle looks, picked him up and held him close to his chest he must be really sick to transphorm like that Haru thought. He snuggled the cat against him, petting Kyo's head like people do to an ordinary cat. He walked over to the bed and laid back down placing Kyo on his chest  
  
'You know, Kyo... since I was little I've always wanted a pet cat But no one in the main house would let me have one' He said as he continued to pet and rub Kyo's fur and he fell asleep like that.  
  
Kyo woke up trembling feeling icy and noticed that there was a warmth coming from below him opening his eyes and looking under him he discovered that he was in fact lying on top of Haru who looked asleep with a blanket over them Kyo sat up trying to get off Haru without waking him up at that moment Kyo realised he was naked. Haru looked up at him then with sleepy eyes.  
  
'You're pretty when you're blushing... Kyo' He wrapped his arms around Kyo bringing him back down closer to Haru's body. Before Kyo had time to complain about his behaviour, he sealed his mouth with Kyo's. Kyo went into a coughing fit which made Haru let go of him with a worried look on his face. 'Are you ok??? You feel so cold' He asked Kyo now that the coughing had subsided which gave Kyo the opportunity to declare his protests  
  
'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BAKA OUSHI' waking up the other sleeping members of the house. 'WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED EVEN?' Kyo sneezed and brought a hand to wipe across his face he wrapped the sheet around his waist and got up leaving Haru on the bed. Kyo then took note that Haru was if fact wearing almost as much as him 'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING???' but what he hadn't realised was that with all this yelling at him Haru was going black 'GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!' that ended the last of Haru's patience and resolve he shot up off the bed and held Kyo against the wall.  
  
Why do I always bring out the black out that easy!?! I never saw the other Sohma could bring out the black as easy as me. Not even Momiji, or the apologising machines Ritsu and Okami or even that Rat Prince Why is it only me?!  
  
'listen' Haru said huskily in Kyo's ear making Kyo quiver within his grip 'I thought I was doing you a favour picking your cat self off the floor drying you off and keeping you warm, after all it was you who wanted for us to be closer' he said stoking a finger down Kyo's cheek. 'You're the one who kissed me remember'  
  
Yuki had heard most of what was happening through the walls and walked to the door and gently pushed it open with his foot 'keep it down you too' he said from the doorway having a clear view of Kyo trapped behind Haru wearing a thin sheet 'you do realise that sum people were trying to sleep' this gave Kyo the opportunity of getting further away from Haru whilst he was distracted he couldn't believe what Haru was doing to him he'd never been this aggressive, rough and possessive over the neko. Kyo left and made his way to the bathroom after he had been in there for a few minuets the door slided open a little and a pair of cargo pants were held out between the gap. Yuki cleared his throat to get the neko's attention he looked round and noticed the offering 'cheers' he said taking the item and putting it on guess I'm going commando today, it's not as if I'm going to go into my room while that oushi's there.  
  
ok its a little short but i'm working on it 


	4. chapter 4

Treana the answer to some of the questions you asked are in my profile which i will change again some time when i feel like it and arnt being so lazy. draw me a picture of kyo and haru embracing plzzzzzzzz no no no having a shower together!!!! hmmmmmm naked kyo and haru all wet............................... sorry was reading under one roof oh how i love that story at the moment!!!!  
  
Kyo went into the front garden to work off some of his anguish by working through some kata's. Haru looked out of the window and noticed that Kyo was out there gracefully performing a marshal art form with his sunset eyes intense and fixed at a point in front of him. He managed to tear himself away just long enough to go down stairs so that he could get a better view he walked around the back and headed in to the trees.  
  
Whilst he was half way through a karta he realised that he was being watched not wanting to let who ever it was know that he knew he was being watched only his eyes changed slightly as he continued listening out for where the person was watching from. Although Haru now had a closer view some of the branches where in the way of his view so she shuffled around closer to the shrubs. Kyo however heard rustling from the bushes. Kyo was feeling drained and unsure why because he'd only been at it for the past 10 minuets. unsure of what to do he took the most active action to satisfy his need to find out who was watching him and made his way over to the bush whilst doing his routine and kicked right above the bush and 'Gah!' some one yelled as Kyo saw white hair dart back Haru yelled. Kyo was surprised and a little irked to find out it was him deep down he was hoping that Yuki had been watching him. But unbeknown to the both of them Yuki had been watching from the safety of his own room enjoying watching the neko flex and stretch his muscles and was rather disappointed that he had stopped for that oushi.  
  
'WHAT THE!!' Kyo yelled in shock and disappointment The cat's eyebrow twitched and he jumped up, drop-kicking Haru, moving them further into the bushes where Yuki could no longer see what was going on. 'Why the fuck are you watching me?!?' he said pinning the younger teen down against the wet ground.  
  
'…' Haru pouted looking up at Kyo  
  
'What's wrong with you?' he practically yelled growing impatient.  
  
'…' he blinked  
  
'Do you want something???' Kyo asked with annoyance 'For Kami sake' he said shaking his head and getting up off the oushi and turning his back to him to walk back inside. Haru sat up and tugged on Kyo's trouser leg which slid down slightly enticing Haru to pull on it some more. He looked at Kyo with big puppy like eyes imploring him to stay a little longer with him.  
  
'Where you going?' he asked still holding on and tilting his head to the side trying to look cute and undeniable but it didn't work  
  
'It speaks??' Kyo asked mockingly and tried to walk away but fell to the ground, Haru had been holding onto him tighter then he thought he had been.  
  
'nhah..' before he had the chance to sit back up black Haru was on top of him  
  
'I asked you a question' he said leaning down close to his face  
  
'Not again' Kyo mumbled now covered in mud. How come this always happens to me twice in one morning I haven't even had breakfast yet. Black Haru noticed Kyo didn't seem to be paying him much consideration and bent licked his cheek get him to pay attention.  
  
'Hmmm you know you taste delicious' savouring the taste he planted light kisses down his jaw line, One of Haru's pendants lay against kyo's skin the cold metal causing him to shudder slightly which helped to make haru's slyly moving a hand undoing Kyo's trousers go unnoticed. He buried his face in Kyo's neck and the cat's face went bright red, the blush deepening as he felt Haru's tongue gently licking him, since Kyo no longer seemed to be resisting Haru slid a hand into Kyo's trousers.  
"W-w-w-what t-the h-h-hell?! G-g-get off meeeee!!!" Kyo stammered, trying to break free again. Haru grinned and nipped at Kyo's ear. 'What are you doing?' Haru's lips found themselves moving down Kyo's neck towards his nipples 'what do you think I'm doing?' he asked before he gently nipped sucked on it. 'get off me' he said trying to push Haru off him unable to he made more efforts to obstruct Haru's hand and moving it way. Kyo shuddered feeling cold and sneezed he hadn't noticed how cold he was while he was trying to work off his frustrations but now while he was pinned down to the cold wet chilly ground he felt it. Haru's eyes became soft in concern realising that Kyo could be sick and held a hand against Kyo's forehead. Kyo found that he couldn't hold back the shudders any more.  
'You're freezing' he said removing his hand composed and calm again 'I don't think you should be out here.'  
  
'Oh so you're back to normal then are you? Well before you dragged me into the mud I was heading inside' Kyo said still looking up at the oushi waiting for him to get up. A few minutes passed and Kyo grew impatient '**GET OFF ME ALREADY'** however Haru was off in his own world thinking about Kyo's health trying to work out what could have made him feel so ill but then it clicked he just spent most of the night on the roof in the rain.  
  
'You should be in bed' Haru said finally deciding what he should do, still not really paying attention to the struggling Kyo underneath him but with this comment Kyo thought in frustration Kami he's not even listening to me again but I better not yell at him, he'd just go black again Kyo took a deep breath before trying to get his attention again 'Would you stop crushing me' He actually appeared to be listening that time as some of his weight was lifted up off of Kyo.  
but how do you think it's going so far?????? i no!! i have to make kyo less patetic... and look it's not too short.... does any one hate me for all the intruptions that haru keeps kinda getting???? well kyos had more kinda when torhu walked in on him kissing yuki which kinda started the whole thing.  
might not have the next chapter up for a while even though it's partly written but ive just had another idea for an other fic and i have to start writing that while it's still in my head but i'll try and keep this one going as well 


	5. chapter 5

look ive updated!!! arnt you so happy that i have?  
well i hope you enjoy and i shall be expecting lots of reviews 

For some reason Haru picked up Kyo who didn't even bother to complain as he was carried to the house. Kyo felt tired, 'maybe it had something to do with dealing with Haru all morning' he thought as his eyes flickered closed.

Torhu, who was sweeping the hallway, saw the two enter the house covered in mud. She rushed over to them, and seeing as Kyo was actually letting someone carry him, there must have certainly been something wrong. She soon realized that Kyo unconscious. 'What happened?' She asked. Receiving no response from the oushi, she tried again. 'Is he ok?' Then she reached her hand to touch Kyo's cheek. 'He feels feverish to me. I'm going to go and tell Shigure.' Haru just nodded and carried on taking Kyo up to his room.

A worried and alone Torhu greeted Hatori at the door.  
'Good morning Miss Honda' 'Morning Hatori, I'm so glad that you could come so quickly,' 'So where is the injured party?' 'Haru put him in his bed' 'Hatori' Shigure howled wrapping his arms around his cousin. Hatori looked at his attacker and sighed.  
'Shigure, I'm very tired right now. I had to sit up with Akito all of last night, so I can't stay for long,' 'Hatori never comes to play with me anymore!' whined Shigure

Yuki stood in the hallway looking over towards the peaceful looking Kyo. he was actually worried about him. Haru was there though, which held him back from entering the room. Yuki then heard the floorboard creaking and dived into his own room. 

Hatori entered Kyo's room and noticed Haru looking very concerned about his older cousin.  
'Could you leave us alone for a few minutes?' He said, prompting Haru to leave. Reluctantly Haru stood and went out the door. He closed the screen, sitting himself on the floor to wait.

Yuki peeped out of his doorway to see Haru just sitting there waiting. Yuki sighed closing back his door, wondering why Haru was being so possessive over Kyo.

After coming back downstairs Hatori spoke to Shigure and Torhu 'he'll be fine, he's just suffering from a mild cold. He only collapsed because he was exerting himself outside training without giving himself enough time to recover from being so wet and cold. He should be fine tomorrow' 'That's good then' Torhu said relieved. 'Can I borrow your study? I want to catch up on some sleep' He then asked Shigure. After Shigure showed Hatori into the study, Hatori lay down on the long sofa.

'Why don't we see each other as often as we used to?' I miss you loads' Shigure said putting his head on Hatori's lap.

'I'm just very busy ok I don't always have time to just hang around with you and Ayame like when we where younger especially when our younger cousins keep getting into fights and getting ill, it's always me who has to look after them' he said affectionately petting Shigure 'maybe if I ever get some time off and Akito is feeling ok the three of us could just disappear ok' Shigure nodded his head rapidly on Hatori's lap in response, and stayed in the room until Hatori fell asleep

When Kyo woke up, his eyes slowly drifted to the ceiling, as he wondered what he was doing in bed. His forehead felt moist and as he rolled over a damp cloth fell off his face. It landed on the floor, where he found Haru sitting peering over at Kyo.  
'You're alright then?' Haru said, tilting his head to the side. 'What is it with you and my bed?' Kyo couldn't help but hiss back at him. Haru set his head straight as he realised that Kyo still didn't get it. He was confused to why Kyo could not see how much he cared about him. Which aggravated him slightly.  
'What's this? I did carry you in you know,' Haru stated smugly.  
'Why where you watching me?' Kyo said, sitting up in bed 'No reason...' Haru's gaze shifted from the neko's face to his well toned body. He couldn't help but notice the sheet covering Kyo had slid down. Kyo soon noticed where Haru's gaze had been diverted to.

'What are you looking at, you perve?' Kyo asked, pulling the sheet up. But before Haru could respond, Shigure's head popped into the doorway.

'Is my Kyo-kun feeling better now?' He questioned, as he made his way into the room. 'why are you holding up the sheet like that?' He said in dismay. 'are you cold?' his face suddenly lit up 'do you want me to keep you warm?' he asked jumping in the bed. The inu started to sniff all over Kyo's body making his own inspection of how well Kyo was.

'No!!!! Get off me' Haru watched the bulge that was Shigure move around under the sheets. 'what do you think you are doing?' Kyo yelled.

Shigure was now snuggling up closer and closer to Kyo. Infuriated, Haru finally spoke. 'Get off him.' They both looked at him and realized he had gone black.  
'Was I interrupting something?' Shigure asked, looking from Haru to Kyo and back again with his puppy like eyes. Haru, however, had taken all he could take of Shigure's antics.

He growled at the inu, who yelped in surprise. Shigure had no idea what had set him off this time, so decided that he should leave. He shook his head before he left the room. 'My poor, poor house. I hope he doesn't destroy too much.' Shigure thought as he left Kyo's room. 'Hmmmm, maybe I should wake Hatori and get him to take that split personality freak home with him.' 'What's with you now?' Kyo inquired once the inu had left.  
'Do you like it when HE touches you?' Haru demanded, sitting on the bed.  
'What?' The neko exclaimed, but could see Haru was being serious. 'Hell no! Who would like that dirty mutt all over them??' Then it suddenly registered. 'Why's it upset you anyway?'

Haru raked a hand through his hair, wondering how he was going to tell him how he felt. Then he noticed that Kyo hadn't held the sheet back up against his view this time. Finally Haru couldn't help himself from reaching out and encircling his arms around Kyo's slender waist.

Kyo's body grew ridged and stiff from this contact, but didn't try to push him away. That was all the encouragement Black Haru needed as he tightened his hold. Kyo actually wanted to be cared about. He needed an end to the ongoing conflict between him and most of the family, and at least Haru seemed like he didn't want to fight any more. Unlike Yuki, his constant tormenter.

Kyo's body started to relax against Haru's, and he rested his head on the oushi's shoulder.  
'Look,' Haru spoke, breaking the tender silence between the two. 'I care about you,' Kyo lifted his head off his shoulder. 'Really? But you're the one who hunts me down to fight. Who would care about the baka neko who falls into the nezumi's traps?'

'Maybe that's just an excuse to see you,' Haru spoke huskily to Kyo, who rested his head back in its previous position. Haru stroked Kyo's hair gently as he spoke. 'At least you're not remembered for carrying him to the party. But you understand how daft that makes me feel. The family pity me for it, 'Look there goes the gullible oushi!' It makes me feel pathetic. But you understand. And because of that, you're the only person who I have ever really trusted. We can get on so well together when we just try.' Haru sat motionless, waiting for any kind of response from Kyo when he let out a snore. Haru was stunned. He was just telling that neko something important, and he had fallen asleep!

Haru was stunned he was just telling that neko something important and he had fell asleep. Infuriated, he threw Kyo off him and down on to the bed. He then jumped on top of a now frightened neko. But he was soon subdued by Haru's incessant hands. One stroked his stomach while the other became entangled with in Kyo's hair. While doing this, Haru's mouth latched onto Kyo's and let his tongue explore every crevice of it. Kyo let out a muffled moan as he returned the gesture letting their tongues dance together.

'Hatori-san's ready to go! he wants to take you with him,' Shigure called through the door, not wanting to run into Black Haru again. The oushi froze, wondering if he should really go like this when the two of them where finally getting somewhere. But then he heard Kyo whimper, and bent back down to continue the assault on his lips, a hand trailing down Kyo's stomach to the top of his cargo pants. (author: commando, commando)

'Come on Haru,' spoke Hatori's calm voice, 'don't make me come up there.' 'Shit' Haru mumbled with frustration.  
'What?' Kyo said between deep breaths. He had been oblivious to the people shouting up for Haru to leave.  
'Have to go' He said getting up as he walked out the door though he was satisfied with the knowledge that Kyo deep down cared about him too.

Kyo lay back, resting his hands behind his head. He had no idea what to think about what just happened. He was so confused he didn't like Haru did he, he just had realised his feelings for Yuki.

so what do you think??? bad good??? tell me what you think 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 As per usual Torhu woke up before everyone else and was humming to herself as she was making breakfast in the kitchen. Shigure soon joined Torhu 'Good morning, my little humming bird' Shigure said startling Torhu 'Oh' she turned round to see Shigure 'good morning Shigure' 'You know you have a beautiful voice' 'You heard me?' Torhu asked her cheeks tingeing red 'Please sing for me,' he said with huge puppy eyes. Just then a dazed Yuki walked into the room saving Torhu from having to sing. 'Your up early Yuki?' changing the subject hoping that Shigure would forget what he was asking her to do for him. 'Huh' Yuki was kind of sluggish with his response but then again he really wasn't a morning person. He sat down in front of the table his eyes still half closed; Torhu busied herself finishing off breakfast while Shigure picked up the paper and joined Yuki at the table. Torhu came out of the kitchen and placed the meal in front of the two Sohmas, joining them to eat.  
After they had finished Shigure disappeared into his study, whilst Yuki brought some home work down stairs to do.

As the morning drew on Kyo did not make an appearance downstairs, whilst Torhu idly went through her list of daily chores. When she realised that she hadn't seen Kyo at all that morning, causing her to worry about him.  
Torhu however was not the only person to have noticed Kyo's absence. Yuki had decided to study downstairs for a change and every now and again his eyes would drift up towards the stair way. She looked up at the clock on the wall and gasped realising she was going to be late; Yuki looked up from his book at the sound.  
'What's wrong Miss Honda' Yuki enquired 'I just realised the time' 'Why are you going somewhere?' 'Yeah, I'm going clothes shopping with Uo and Hana' she said as she rushed around to put things away. 'There's some left over soup in the fridge' she called from the kitchen Grabbing her coat before she headed towards the door 'see you later Yuki' 'Have fun Miss Honda' he replied returning back to his book

Kyo lay there in bed looking up at the ceiling. He needed time, that's the one thing he knew he needed for sure; so many things had changed for him so quickly and he felt like crap. He had finally made a move on Yuki which had ended up being interrupted so he hadn't found out Yuki's feelings for him. And then there's Haru, that oushi would of taken advantage of him and there's not a thing he could really do about it. He was more forceful with Kyo then he had ever been with Yuki. In the back of his mind though he knew that Yuki was what he truly wanted. Yuki walked up the stairs to Kyo's room bringing up some thing to eat and knocked on the door 'Go away!' Kyo yelled from inside his room not wanting to see anyone. A smile tugged on Yuki's lips as he called back 'What so you're in there then? I was half expecting you to be on the roof. Well I'm coming in any way.' he said as he slided the door open.  
As Yuki walked in Kyo noticed that he was carrying a bowl of something. Yuki only smiled and set the tray down, next to Kyo on his bed.  
'What you cooked something? I didn't smell any burning.' 'Don't get too excited look what it is 1st' Yuki said as he came further into the room Kyo groaned with disgust when he saw the bowl of steaming hot leek soup 'Why do you people always give me damned leeks!?' He yelled. 'Torhu's gone out and I thought I better feed you, since it didn't look like you where going to come downstairs anytime soon' 'you cooked?' he said staring at the bowl looking for burnt bits, so he does care then Kyo thought and a smile started to crawl across his lips. It quickly dimishinshed though the moment that Yuki said 'Leftovers!' yeah like I should really get my hopes up that you cared enough to cook for me. Seeing that Kyo was still staring at the food and not eating he felt like torturing the dam neko some more just for letting himself be carried by that oushi 'Eat' 'But I don't like dammed leeks' 'But I grew them all myself' 'That don't mean I'm gonna eat them' 'Eat it or I'll get Shigure in here to feed you' 'You wouldn't dare' 'Oh, Shigure' called quietly enough so the he wouldn't actually hear him but then Kyo didn't know where he was in the house so He rolled his eyes and took up the spoon next to the bowl. He reluctantly took a big mouthful and after swallowing it, he acted as if he had consumed something poisonous. Yuki only smiled. He turned round heading back to wards the door then he stopped. 'Make sure you eat all of it now. I'll be up in a little while to get your bowl and see if you want more.' Kyo looked at him disgusted and rolled his eyes. 'Eat up' Kyo took another spoonful and cringed at the salty and bitter taste, hoping that Yuki would leave the room so he could find a way to get rid of it.

'Take your time you baka neko.' Yuki exited and Kyo just stared at the door for a moment.

'Why do I do that!? How do you expect to get close to him acting like that?' Yuki thought to himself, he must hate me now.

Kyo took his spoon and swirled it around the green liquid. Trying to think of how he could get Yuki to want him as much as much as he did. Looking into his bowl he realised that he still had to work out what to do with this evil liquid.

He looked out of the one window then it hit him throw the vile substance out into the wind and no one would ever notice that that's what he did with it. So checking that know one else was around he poured it out the window.

Turning round he went to go and sit back on his bed and started to think about what it would be like to finally have Yuki. How wonderful it would be to touch his soft skin, and to kiss his supple lips. Another knock came to the door and Kyo turned around to see Yuki enter.

'You've finished it all already???' Yuki exclaimed 'and I was so ready to call Shigure to help you eat the rest of it.' 'Oh yeah, eating green shit that looks like vomit gets appealing after awhile.' Kyo rolled his eyes and Yuki took his tray.  
'So you want me to go get you another bowl then?' 'No. I'm full I couldn't eat another bite' Kyo said sarcastically 'You know what? Haru was treating you like you were going to die or something as if he really cared about you.' He looked Kyo up and down 'Ha' he laughed knowing that he couldn't let his Kyo and Haru get together 'who ever hear of an oushi and a neko getting together' why couldn't things go back to how they were.

Yuki walked out of the room with a smile on his face. There was just something about Kyo that made him different then everyone else, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He took one last look at Kyo's door and continued to walk down the stairs. Things can't go back, not now. 


	7. chapter 7

I hope your enjoying the story so far!!!! And don't worry yaoi fans there is more boyxboy action in the story somewhere just persist and you will find it in the next chapter!!!! And everyone must all thank Trena because she got me to carry on writing this fic even though no one other then her was reading it, and if it weren't for her you would all have to put up with my lack of full stops and comers and bad spelling and sentences that don't really make much sense pretty much all like the 1st chapter.

Xmas angel: yes they are guys but there not exactly cousins as far as I know but they are related they just call each other cousins cause its easier

Chapter 7

Torhu opened the door weighed down with shopping bags.

'Welcome home Miss Honda,' Yuki said as he quickly came to her rescue taking a number of the bags out from her hands.

'Thank you Yuki'

'I see you brought a few things?'

'Yeah, well,' she said blushing 'I haven't been shopping in quite a while,'

'How did you manage to bring all these things here by yourself?'

'I didn't think that I would buy so much, but I ran into your brother' stepping aside more Yuki was able to see someone else carrying more of Torhu's purchases

'Little brother!!!' Ayame stood there smiling at his brother his silver hair swaying in the breeze.

'Oh, Ayame helped' Yuki said in understanding

'It's been so long' placing the bags he was carrying down he ran to his brother embrace.

'Well he is the reason I ended up buying so much,'

'Oh, but all these things are so perfect for you, and since you didn't want to come to my shop….'

'It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that we were no where near your shop,'

'You can let go of me already! I don't see why you had to hug me in the first place'

'What's all this noise about?' Kyo called down as he made his way down the stairs 'Oh. It's you.' He said spotting Ayame

'Hello lucky Kyo. I heard you weren't feeling well,'

'I'm fine.' Kyo replied crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

'Hi Torhu' Kyo said noticing her standing there.

'Hello Kyo, I'm glad that you're feeling better,' Torhu said moving into the living room 'Yuki, Ayame you can put the bags down in here and I'll start making dinner' she called to them

'We're not having leeks again are we?' Kyo asked coming down the rest of the stairs

'No we're not, now that I know that you don't like them,'

'You will join us, wont you Ayame?'

'Of course, I was planning to come round and visit soon. And Shigure says Torhu is a wonderful cook'

'You're inviting him?' Kyo complained

'Inviting who?' Shigure asked as he came through the door.

'SHIGURE!! It's been so long, why haven't you called me!?' Ayame yelled running over to him.

'AYA!! I've missed you so, but Kyo and Yuki won't let me call you!'

'Shigure, Ayame…cut it out.' Yuki told them but Ayame just turned to him and stuck his tongue out at him.

'Damn, he's annoying!' mumbled Kyo.

'You can't possibly know the half of it, baka neko…'

'Torhu's invited me to dinner, isn't it wonderful,'

'Yes you finally get to taste our flowers cooking' Yuki and Kyo went to sit down at the table to wait for dinner.

Torhu soon came out of the kitchen carrying a tray filled with food.

'You said before that you were planning to visit us,'

'Yes, I did. I don't want to give you the details exactly, but next weekend we're going on a trip!'

'Really! Where to??' Shigure said excitedly

'Oh no' Torhu said 'I cant come with you,'

'Torhu! My darling! Are your sure that you can not come with us?'

'Yes, I'm so sorry, I hope you haven't gone to a lot of trouble,'

'But why can't you come Torhu?'

'Well my grandfather phoned the other day remember, he wants me to come visit,'

'Can you not visit them some other time?' Ayame pleaded, Yuki spoke ignoring his brother

'Don't worry about it Miss Honda, go and visit your family'

'How come you're taking us some where?' Kyo asked,

'Well it's kind of a small gift from a client, and I thought what better way to use it then to spend time with my little brother and my dearest friend!' he declared, hugging Shigure.

'That's so nice of you' Shigure said,

'So I'm not invited then?'

'Of course you are Kyo! Why would you think other wise?'

'Great and I really want to go as well,' Kyo said sarcastically. Yuki smiled as he spoke

'I know you do, don't you Kyo.' Kyo clearly had to pay for even thinking that there could be something between Haru and him 'Why don't you thank him Kyo?'

'What?'

'Thank Ayame by kissing him,'

'WHAT?' Shigure, Ayame and Torhu looked over to them having not heard what they were saying.

'Is everything alright Kyo?' Torhu asked

'Yeah it is'

'Kiss him, just like you've kissed everyone else,'

'What makes you think that I'm going to kiss him just because you say so?'

'What better way to thank him for his surprise?'

'And I want to thank him because…….?' He asked waiting for Yuki to fill in the blanks

'well your going to be taken away from here to somewhere where it's probably going to only be Ayame, Shigure, you and me.' Kyo started to growl softly 'and I thought you loved me' Yuki taunted

'Fine' Kyo said getting up and going over to Ayame who looked up at him halting his conversation with Shigure.

'Kyo' Ayame said smiling at him and wondering what was going on. Yuki watched amused at how easy it was to get Kyo to do anything.

'Aya,' he said glancing back at Yuki 'I love you' he bent down and let his lips gently touch Ayame's before backing off and walking out the door, leaving an ecstatic Ayame behind.

Torhu got up to go after him but Yuki grabbed her arm

'Don't, just leave him alone for a while. He'll come back just like he always does,'

'But…'

'Miss Honda you haven't shown me any of the things that you have brought yet!' he said distracting her.

As Kyo distanced himself from the house he could hear Ayame's shouts for joy 'Oh Shigure he likes me!! Lucky Kyo loves me did you hear what he said?!'

'I'm not sure it means as much as you think it does Ayame' Shigure said trying to calm him down.

Kyo started to run to block there voices out. Once tired of running he stopped and looked around for a tree with a large trunk and started to punch it taking his frustrations out on the tree. Kyo's eyes started to water. Hearing a sound coming from the tree and looked up. 'Meow,'. Kyo climbed the tree sitting down next the cat he started to stroke it. Within minuets a number of cats surrounded him.

'Hey Kyo' Haru called up. Kyo quickly wiped his sleeve over his face to wipe away any tears. 'I thought you were here,'

'What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing?' he said not wanting to admit that he had gotten lost again.

'Well, I'm sitting in a tree stroking a cat,'

'Yeah that's how I managed to find you, you see that cat over there,' Haru pointed to a cat scratching at the tree 'I followed it. Cat's tend to lead me to you.'

'What if that one wasn't going to go anywhere near me? Then you would have been lost for ages'

'Who said I was lost?' Haru hated the fact that he wad directionally challenged. It was never his fault that he got lost so easily. 'why the cats anyway?' he asked changing the subject'

'Why not?'

'Kyo!' seeing that he wasn't getting, anywhere Haru walked up to the tree and started climbing.

'What are you doing?'

'Climbing the tree' when he reached the branch that Kyo was on, he started to slide himself across. Kyo reached out his hand for him,

'What are you doing up here?' Kyo asked, 'don't you hate heights?'

'Yeah I do, but clearly you need someone to talk to and it didn't look like you were planning on coming down.' He said taking a cat into his lap 'so what's got you so riled up?'

'What's it to you?'

'cut the crap and just tell me already' Haru said getting annoyed 'I already climbed the tree for you' not wanting Haru to go black with no where to run to Kyo resigned to talking to him.

'I… just kissed Ayame' Kyo admitted

'For any particular reason?'

'Kind of'

'Are you going to tell me what that was?' Kyo some how knew that, that question was coming. If he explained why he had kissed Ayame he would have to tell him about his feelings for Yuki, and he couldn't do that not while Yuki

'No, but it's not as if I like the guy. and I'm not gay either'

'What did you do it for then?' Haru asked not quite understanding what was going on with Kyo 'and I don't think that it really matters whether it's a guy or a girl that you fall in love with'

'Doesn't it?!'

'No it doesn't it's the persons personality that your going for. If you love someone you should let them know about it.' Hearing those words Kyo found a familiarity to them

'That sounds like something Torhu would say'

'This doesn't have anything to do with Yuki does it?'

'NO!' realising too late that he had said that a bit too loudly. 'why would this have any thing to do with him? I hate that dam nezumi' Kyo tried to say convincingly.

'So are you going to help me get down from this tree?' Haru asked changing the subject

'You can climb up it but you don't know how to get down?'

'You got it,'

'Just try already! You'll be fine' Kyo jumped off the branch and landed on all fours. 'You know you don't have to jump out like I just did.' Haru shuffled himself slowly back along the branch. Looking down he asked

'You will catch me if I fall? Wont you' Haru asked uncertain.

'Yes I'll catch you so come down already, unless you want me to leave you there' Kyo joked. Haru started to climb down the tree, when his grip slipped. True to his word Kyo spotted Haru as he started to fall and went to catch him. However Haru was heavier then Kyo thought he would be and toppled backwards Haru landing on top

'It looks like I'm always meant to be on top with you doesn't it,' Haru joked. Ignoring Haru's last comment Kyo queried him

'So, are you going to get lost on you way home now, or do you want to stay at Shigure's tonight since Ayame has probably left already?'

'I think I'll stay over,' Haru said as they started walking to the house.

'Kyo?' Haru asked 'have you fallen in love with someone?'

'What's it to you?'

'So when you kissed me' Haru asked getting his hopes up that Kyo actually felt the same about him but then that didn't explain Kyo randomly kissing Ayame

'It didn't mean any thing ok!'

'So do I get to sleep in your bed with you again?'

'Hell no!!' hitting him on the shoulder 'your sleeping on the floor' Shigure watched the two teens approaching the house and wondered how Kyo had managed to find Haru.

'So I can sleep in your room then' Haru said as they walked into the house.


	8. chapter 8

Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another short chapter but ummmmmmmmmmm it's descriptive and yaoinessed (I love making up words)

Hhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaappppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyy xxxxxxxxmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssss

Anyone who didn't get that it says HAPPY XMAS

eirelav : I'm sorry that the 1st chapter gets confusing but you carried on reading any way and for that I am glad and I know who Kyo will end up with!!!!!! Me : D he's mine all mine Mmaaahhahaaha

he's going to come live with me in my bubble wrap house oh the fun of popping the walls.

Chapter 8

Kyo woke to find arms wrapped around him again. Restraining his anger he untangled himself from Haru picked up a towel and headed for the bathroom. Kyo reached his hand behind the shower curtain and turned the shower on, just so that he didn't have any cold water come into contact with his body. Closing the bathroom door he undressed. Leaving his boxers and towel on the floor he stepped in to the shower, closed back the curtain and turned the water pressure up. Kyo closed his eyes and let the water run off his body. The water was an almost scalding hot just the way he enjoyed it most. Running his hands through his wet and messy hair as the hot water flowed over his tanned body. He leaned against the shower and let the water run over his body for a few moments.

Lost in his thoughts Kyo didn't notice when someone else entered the bathroom or when they stood behind him in the shower until Haru touched his shoulder. Kyo felt his heart pound in his chest praying that it was Yuki standing behind him. Turning around though he greeted Haru with a sight that he did not expect to see, Kyo's tanned skin was flushed from all the hot water which ran down his well toned figure and for once Kyo had a happy to see you smile on his face, which quickly dissolved once he realised it was Haru standing there and not Yuki.

'What are you doing in here?! Get out!' he yelled, finally coming out of the first moment of shock at seeing his cousin come into the shower with him.

'I thought I'd have a shower,'

'I'M IN THE SHOWER NOW! GET OUT!' Kyo instructed

'No' Haru told him in a dangerous voice taking a step forwards. Kyo gulped and looked at his cousin, who had just changed into the infamous 'Black Haru'. Kyo took a step back trying to get away but finding himself against the tiled wall.

'Aw shit!'

Haru slipped his arm around his waist and pulled their bodies tightly together. Haru's wet body pushed against his. He bit back a groan and opened one eye to look at the boy who had him pinned against the wall.

'What do you think your doing?!'

Haru smirked and bit on Kyo's lower earlobe. 'Has anybody told you how good you look when your wet?' the grey eyed teen asked, sliding his hand down Kyo's firm stomach, 'Making your body so slick…'

Kyo blushed furiously, silently asking his now hard member to go back down again. He felt something thick and hard against him and swallowed afraid to see what it was.

'Get off of me!' he said, trying half heartedly to shove the horny teen away.

'Kyo,' he lightly ran a finger down Kyo's manhood, 'your gonna get fucked.'

'What? No! Haru! Get the hell out!! I mean it!!' Kyo yelled, only pissing off Haru's Black side more. The sexy teens face was a mask of lust and rage. 

'Your gonna get fucked, kitty like it or not,' he whispered raggedly in Kyo's ear before fiercely kissing him, pushing his chest against Kyo's and using his hands to roughly grab both of the neko's ass cheeks.

Kyo's soft groan was a mixture between pleasure and pain, as he hesitantly kissed the hungry teen back. Haru pulled away from their rough kissing, smirking at the softly panting boy.

'Pervert' said Kyo, trying to angrily eye the teen and not show his true desires. Haru smirked and wrapped his hand firmly around Kyo's arousal.

'I'm not the only one apparently.' The oushi pumped him slowly, enjoying the fact that Kyo had given in to him. 

The horny, slightly panting neko squirmed, trying to make the hands on his manhood move faster. He wanted the grey eyed boy to stop the slow and teasing pace, but he knew that he wouldn't get his wish. Black Haru was a born tease, and he'd be teased until he was in more pain then pleasure.

The orange haired boy stopped mid-air, his crimson eyes going wide. He was ready to push away the cow when he felt lips on his neck and a finger tip tracing the tip of his throbbing erection. He groaned and moved his hips forward,

'Yuki' Kyo moaned causing Haru to stop what he was doing. He let go of Kyo causing him to open his eyes.

Kyo slid down against the cool tiles to the shower floor, the water washing the fluids down the drain.

'Remember it's my name you should be calling out, not his.' Haru said as he left the room.

Yuki silently watched the wet-haired, shirtless ox leave the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Noticing blood on Haru's knuckle's realised that something had happened in there.

Entering he found Kyo's clothes on the floor hearing the shower still running he called inside 'hello? Is anyone in here?' hearing a moan from the shower he drew back the curtain to find Kyo in a pool of blood on the floor.

Kyo: why would I come live with you in your bubble wrap house?????? You just killed me????

D.masher: he's he's (pointing and Kyo) he's real

Kyo: yeah but you just killed me

D.masher: if I killed you how come you're talking to me????

Kyo: (sulking)

D.masher: (sing song voice) Kyo's going to live with me, Kyo's going to live with me! Did you hear that neofliss????? He's mine and he wants to be mine not yours!!!!

Kyo: who's neofliss??

D.masher: she said that she was going to marry you (starts to cry)

Kyo: I'm not going to marry any one!!!!!!

D.masher: see told you he wouldn't marry you neofliss


	9. chapter 9

Happy new year everyone!!!!!!! Fire works are pretty

Aren't I doing well two updates in the space of 2weeks I must be feeling creative nope wait a minute I just happened to write 3 chapters one after the other because I finally brought some of the manga!!! The first 3 books!! (nods frantically) now my head hurts!

It made me so happy I have so many pictures of Kyo now.

Plus I didn't like leaving kyo on the floor like that!

So as soon as I put chapter 11 up don't expect updates that often! Although I now have plans for chapter 20

Chapter 9

Yuki turned off the shower and picked up the towel draping it over Kyo before he went down stairs and picked up the phone.

'Hello Hatori' Yuki spoke urgently as soon as the phone was answered 'there's been a Haru related accident can you come over?'

'Who's injured?

'Kyo'

'See you in a couple of minuets' he said hanging up. Yuki when back upstairs to the bathroom to clean Kyo up a little and to make sure that he didn't get to cold not wanting to move him in case he caused Kyo any further damage.

There was a knock on the door and Torhu answered it in surprise

'Hatori it's so nice to see you' she said opening the door and letting him in 'oh,' she said seeing that he was carrying his medical bag

'Where's Kyo?' Hatori asked surveying the room

'Upstairs I think, I haven't seen him yet this morning' walking up the stairs Hatori saw the open bathroom door and walked towards it Yuki heard him coming and stood up tears held within his purple eyes.

'Is he in there?'

Taking one look inside the room Hatori understood what had upset him in this way.

'I haven't told Miss Honda yet I didn't want to upset her'

'Yes I didn't want to move him'

'Where's Haru?'

'In Kyo's room I think I haven't checked, thought I should stay with him'

'I'll sort Kyo out can you check and see whether Haru's calmed down.'

Hatori went over and checked Kyo over he found that the damage done was fairly superficial. Kyo had a fist size bruise on his cheek and a large but shallow cut on the back of his head which was caused buy it being it against the wall, which is where all of the blood had come from. Stitching him up in the bathroom he wrapped the towel around Kyo's waist Hatori picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. Entering he saw Haru stood by the window and Yuki sat on a chair.

'Is he okay,' Haru asked

'out,' he ordered them and the two left the room to wait for him down stairs placing Kyo down he went to the dresser and pulled out a shirt for Kyo and went back over to him. Taking the towel he dried off the rest of Kyo's body, put the shirt on him and covered him with blankets.

'Oh, hello Haru. When did you get here?' Torhu asked

'He's been here a while miss Honda' Yuki spoke for him

'Why's Hatori here?' she asked 'he hasn't even said hello to Shigure yet! I don't think Shigure even knows that he's here'

'Kyo got into a fight' Yuki said glaring at Haru

'Oh!' she exclaimed just then Hatori came down the stairs

'So he's alright?' Haru asked again

'Car'

'He's still unconscious but he will be in a lot of pain when he wakes up so I'm leaving these with you.' He said taking something from his bag 'give him one of these every 3 hours ok' Yuki nodded taking the small tub off him. 'I will be back tomorrow to check how he is'

'Thank you Hatori' Hatori turned back to Haru noticing that he was still there

'I thought I told you to get in the car' he said to Haru.

'Goodbye Haru' she said to him as he went through the front door 'Are you not going to say hello to Shigure, Hatori?'

'No sorry I cant I have to go Akito isn't feeling well and I have to make sure he does not suffer too much'

'Okay then it was nice to see you Hatori good bye'

'Call me if he feels dizzy or any thing' he said as he exited the house

Hatori got in the car followed by Haru

'Are you going to tell me what this was about' he asked Haru just shook his head in response, 'I don't like cleaning up after you Haru, you've got to learn how to control yourself'.

Shigure came out of his study

'Was Hatori here?' he asked

'Yes he was, but he just left' Shigure's face fell as the sentence was spoken.

'And I missed him?????' he complained

'Woe is me, he never comes here to talk to me oh how I miss my Hatori,' he went to embrace Torhu but a hand came out and slapped him.

'What have I told you Shigure,' Yuki scolded him.

'But I don't mind Yuki, honestly. You've all been so kind to me allowing me to live here the least I can do is comfort you guys when you are upset.'

'But you do enough already Miss Honda' Yuki told her.

Torhu still worried about Kyo left Shigure once he had calmed down and placed a chair in Kyo's room which she sat down on and waited for him to awaken. Yuki who was starting to become concerned about the neko and made his way to Kyo's room where he found Torhu sat watching over him. Torhu turned around hearing Yuki cough.

'Do you think we should call Hatori?' Torhu asked

'No, we should let him rest for a while, he's always busy looking after Akito. Let's give Kyo until tomorrow morning before we ring Hatori' he told her reassuringly

'Okay then' Torhu replied uncertainly hoping that Yuki knew what was best.

'You know' Yuki started 'you don't have to stay up here with him all the time' he told her

'And I think Shigure's starting to whine he might want feeding'

'Oh no, she said realising the time I didn't make lunch and it's dinner time already' she uttered getting up from the chair and rushing down stairs to make food for everybody minus Kyo.

All through the night and the next morning, someone watched over Kyo. Listening and reacting to every whimper the teen made.

Kyo opened his eyes to find his vision blurred but managed to make out the shape of someone, who vacated a chair that was placed next to the bed and leave the room.

D.masher: look you're not dead

Kyo: doesn't mean I'm going to live with you!

D.masher: but you have to

Kyo: since when

D.masher: since I said so, any way it wouldn't make much sense for me to kill you off!!!!! It all about you!

Kyo: I never asked you to write a fic about me

D.masher: have you decided yet?

Kyo: decided what?

D.masher: who you're going to end up with

Kyo: well not you (walks off)

D.masher: wait for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yuki walked down the stairs and found Torhu just about to start making lunch a worried look still upon her face.

'He's awake' he told her causing her to look up from what she was doing.

'Pardon?' she asked having not heard Yuki correctly

'Kyo, he's awake.' Torhu stopped what she was doing and ran up stairs to see for her self and check that everything was okay with him.

'Kyo' she said cautiously causing him to turn his head towards her 'your alright' she sighted relieved.

'Hmmm' Kyo managed to mumble his mouth felt dry and hoarse as if he hadn't had a drink in years and his head was throbbing.

'What happened?' she asked still having not been told much about it.

'Haru' Kyo managed to softly whisper which didn't explain much more then Torhu already knew 'black' he told her felling how croaky his voice felt.

'But aren't you a lot stronger then him?' Torhu asked remembering what Yuki had told her the day she met Haru for the first time. Kyo was saved from answering her last question as Yuki came into the room and his eyes were drawn to him.

'Oh, Yuki' Torhu said realising what Kyo was now looking at. Kyo sat up causing his sheet to fall down slightly his shirt seemed to have unbuttoned itself while he was sleeping causing Torhu look away, embarrassed. She stood up and made her way down stairs to continue making the meal. Kyo held out his arm towards Yuki who stood there wondering what Kyo was doing his eyes wondering over Kyo's body.

'Water,' Kyo whispered which brought Yuki's attention back to where it should be. He looked down to his hand remembering that he had brought a glass of water up for Kyo and placed it in his hand.

Kyo brought the glass to his lips letting them part and tilted the glass, letting the cool refreshing liquid slide down his throat. A few drops of water glided out of Kyo's mouth as he took the glass way from his lips. Yuki watched one particular drop as it made its way down Kyo's chin, it dropped from his chin reaching his collar bone. Yuki took a step forward wanting to lick it up, but Kyo wiped at the offending fluid bringing Yuki out of his trance.

'So what happened?' Yuki asked repeating Torhu's question. The water seemed to have softened his throat a little making it easier for Kyo to talk.

'Haru went black what more it there to say,' Kyo told him not wanting to tell Yuki the reason why Haru went black.

'I'm sure there's much more to it then Haru just going black'

'What makes you think that?'

'you know I was the one that found you' he said as he turned round and headed out of the door 'did you enjoy your shower with him?' he asked before he walked down the hall way to his room not wanting to hear the answer to that question, only then remembering about the pain killers that Hatori left with him. Someone else heard what he had said as Shigure walked out from the bathroom.

Soon Torhu came back up the stairway carrying a tray in her hands and made her way into Kyo's room.

'Hello Kyo' she greeted him with a smile on her face 'I thought I'd bring you up lunch'

'Thanks' Kyo told her as he took the tray out of his hands and placed it on his lap. Torhu made herself comfortable on the chair.

'I wasn't the only person who was worried about you.' She said causing Kyo to look up from his food still chewing away while she spoke 'Yuki sat up with you all night, and he's kept Shigure at bay all morning'

'Really?' he asked her and she nodded her head. So it was him, who was here before. He does care about me Kyo thought a smile stretching on his lips.

'Shigure's been trying to come in all morning saying something about checking that every part of you is working properly. I don't under stand what he means by that though' Kyo shuddered at the thought.

'Are you cold?' Torhu asked him

'No, where is he now?'

'Who? Shigure'

'No, the rat'

'I think Yuki's in his room asleep'

'I might take another cat nap as well'

'But you only just woke up' Torhu started to complain 'okay then' she said as she took up the tray closed the door and headed back down stairs, deciding to let Yuki rest.

Yuki awoke gasping for air as he shot up straight from his bed. He wiped his forehead and weakly rolled the covers off of himself. Yet another dream of Kyo, a dream that felt real as ever.

He lazily got up out of the hot mattress and walked to the window. It was already open and Yuki stuck his head out the window and breathed deeply.

He looked at the clouds contemplating for a moment and decided something needed to be done.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

There was a knock at the door so Torhu got up to answer it

'Hello Hatori,' she said as she welcomed him in to the house 'would you like to have dinner with us after you've checked on Kyo?' She asked

'Yes, if you don't mind' he told her with a smile.

'I've started it already, so it should be done by the time you finish inspecting how Kyo is doing'

'Are you sure you've done enough for me as well?' Hatori asked

'Yes' she said as Yuki came into the room 'I was hoping that you would stay so I made extra's just incase.'

'Hello Hatori' Yuki greeted him

'Hello Yuki, do you want to show me up?' Hatori asked as Torhu returned to the kitchen when the two were half way up the stairs the phone to began to ring

'I should get that since Torhu is busy in the kitchen you know you way around right'

'Yes Yuki'

Yuki ran back down the stairs and picked up the phone just before Torhu reached it

'It's okay miss Honda I've got it' he said causing her to turn back.

'Hello Sohma residence'

'Hello, Yuki?'

'Haru?'

'Is Kyo able to come to the phone?'

'What do you think?'

'How badly did I hurt him?'

'Hatori's with him now. We think he may have brain damage' Yuki lied

'Oh my god, what have I done?'

'I think you should just stay away from him'

'But…'

'Why would he want to be near anyone who beats him up constantly'

'Your one to talk'

'But that's different he starts fights with me.'

'…'

'Stay away from him' Yuki ordered 'or you will regret it' he added as he hung up the phone.

'You don't feel dizzy at all?' Hatori asked.

'Nope, but my head hurt's a lot'

'Has no one given you any of the pain killers that I left?'

'You left pain killers?' Kyo exclaimed

'I see not then' he said as he reached into his bag and took some pills out tipping them into his hand

'Well I would take a few days off school, ok'

'Does that mean that I can't use this as an excuse not to go on Ayame's trip?' Kyo asked

'No, I'm afraid not' Hatori said understanding what Kyo meant having also had a visit form a certain scheming snake.

'And you have to do something for me as well as yourself'

'No training, no weights and most of all no and I mean NO FIGHTS' Yuki over heard the last part having finished talking to Haru and come up some of the stairs.

'Yes Hatori' Kyo sadly replied

'Is my Kyo ok?' Shigure asked his head poking through the door way

'Yes Shigure he should be fine in a week or so'

'Yey!' he yelled as he started to run in to the room but for some reason he was finding it difficult

'I thought I told you Shigure' said a voice from behind him

'Yes Shigure keep away from him for a while so he can recover' Hatori added as Yuki dragged the 27 year old pervert down away. Hatori soon followed them downstairs.


	12. chapter 12

Sorry about the long over due update but my pc was taken to the shop and before that my proof reader moved schools so she hasn't had time to go over any of this properly but just to make up for that I'm putting up more then 1 chap!

And I'm glad to tell you all that I'm now the proud owner of volume 4! 

If any one knows where I could purchase a life sized Kyo doll I would be very greatful for some reason it has become a mission of mine especially since it is the year of the **Cat** this year and not the **Rooster**! The year of the cat committee members decided so. Any way on with the story!

Chapter 12

'Kyo,' Torhu said, as she saw the teen come down the stairs dressed for school. 'Are you sure your feeling well enough to go to school?'

'Yes, I'm fine Torhu,' Kyo said to her for the 3rd time that morning. 'I'm starting to go stir crazy being in this house with nothing to do,' he told her. 'Hatori said I'm not aloud to train, lift weights or anything.' All Kyo really wanted though, was something to take his mind of Haru and what happened that day.

'But Hatori hasn't even come round to take your bandages off yet,' Torhu complained.

'It will be ok,' he reassured her 'he said he'd come by this afternoon and have a look at my stitches.'

'Just let him come to school Miss Honda,' Yuki supported Kyo. 'He wants to go and we are going to be late if we don't leave soon,'

'Oh no we can't be late!' Torhu exclaimed 'Come on then Kyo, but if you don't feel well come home,'

'Yes Torhu.' Kyo said as if he was talking to his mother rather then a friend, then followed Torhu and Yuki out the door.

As the three some walked through the school gates Kyo attracted a large amount of attention, especially from a white and black haired boy. From where he was standing Haru was able to see a bruise on his cheek from where he had hit him. He started to go over to them but noticed that Yuki was staring at him through the crowd and remembered what Yuki had told him.

As people came over to him, Kyo started to feel embarrassed at how they all wanted to know what had happened to him. He just walked on through the crowd that had gathered and made his way to his classroom. Once there he sat down on his desk saying hello to some of his friends.

'What happened' one of them asked him

'Oh it's nothing,' he said, as he started to realise that coming to school might not take his mind off what had happened with every one asking him questions. 'So what you been up to while I've been away?' Kyo asked changing the subject.

'So who did Kyo get into a fight with, Torhu?' Arisa asked on the other side of the class room

'I don't know, I'm afraid' she told her friend apologetically, knowing that this was one of those things that had to be kept a secret. 'All I do know is that it was an accident though,' she told her not wanting to lie to her best friends too much, just at that moment the teacher walked into the room and everyone took their seats.

By lunch Kyo had enough of the mounds of people asking him what had happened to him. Excusing himself he made his way to the rooftop where he would be all on his own to watch the clouds drift by.

He wasn't on his own for too long though, as the rooftop door was opened and a young male walked through.

'I thought I'd find you up here!' He said causing Kyo to sit up turning round he saw who it was, stood up and headed for the door. 'Don't go,' Haru called out to him, 'please don't, I only want to talk.' Kyo stood still, so Haru went on. 'I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.' He said as he walked closer to Kyo. 'You know I can't control what I do when I go black…' Kyo took that moment to turn round and hit Haru in the face. Haru looked down knowing that Kyo was angry at him and he deserved some kind of punishment. He turned his head to look back at Kyo and saw the fierceness in his eyes. Maybe Yuki was right; I should stay away from him. Haru thought finding the pain in Kyo's eyes almost unbearable.

'I came up here to be alone, not to be molested by you!' Kyo snapped.

'I wouldn't molest you,' Haru tried to persuade him

'You already have! So don't try to make me believe you now.' Kyo said disgusted, as he went to go out the door. But Haru grabbed his shoulder. 'Don't touch me!' Kyo yelled as he flinched away from the hand.

'I'm sorry,' Haru pleaded with remorseful eyes.

'I don't want you anywhere near me ever again!' Kyo yelled causing Haru's heart to sink

'But, but…' Haru started to say, but Kyo wasn't listening to him as he had already gone through the door.

Haru sat down on the floor, unable to do any thing else. Well at least he listened to some of what I had to say, he thought. Before he had too much time to think about what he was going to do he heard the bell ring and headed back inside following the directions written on his hand. He managed not to be to late for his lesson. But the one thing that Haru managed to realise in that time was that he couldn't leave Kyo alone, not now that he had managed to change things between them so much.

After school Kyo hid up on the roof again waiting for every one else to leave after telling Torhu that he had to talk to a number of the teachers about the work that he had missed.

He stood at the edge of the building watching the swarms of students walk away from the building

'Kyo,' a voice came from behind him, intentionally giving him warning this time. He stood by the door not wanting to invade Kyo's privacy too much he waited patiently for any kind of response.

Knowing straight away who it was, Kyo replied aggressively

'I thought I told you not to come near me.' Turning around he saw Haru was blocking the only exit from the roof. Upon realising Haru wasn't planning on moving, he yelled at him annoyed, 'What?' while debating whether he should risk jumping off the roof at this height

'I want you to tell me that you forgive me.' Haru told him.

'But I don't.' Deciding to take some of his stresses on one of the people who had caused most of them, he carried on snapping at the other. 'You do know that I've even been banned from training cause of what you did to me? And it was you, not anyone else, so don't use the excuse that you almost killed me because you went black.'

'I was black for most of that morning; ever since I saw you in the shower I just couldn't control myself. But it was you saying his name that made me do it.'

'I didn't make you do anything, I even told you to get out of the bathroom,'

'You really love him don't you?' Haru asked, noticing Kyo hadn't commented about calling out Yuki's name.

'Who?' Kyo asked, feigning not knowing whom Haru was talking about.

'Yuki.' Kyo froze for a moment not knowing what to say. Then his automatic response to anything to do with Yuki kicked in.

'I hate that damn nezumi, what are you on about I've always hated him' Haru just smiled at Kyo's answer, knowing the truth but glad that Kyo was at least on talking terms with him again. Inwardly, though he wondered if Kyo really didn't know that he cared for Yuki, in that way.

'Ok so you hate _him_ then,' Kyo just nodded in agreement. 'So what were you doing before when you were lying on the floor up here any way?'

'Just watching the cloud's drift by,'

'Is that what you do when you're on the roof all the time at Shigure's?'

'It's kind of calming.'

'Really? Maybe I should try it?'

'Maybe,' Kyo turned back to looking over the rooftop. 'Look everyone's practically gone,' he said and the two boys went inside, walked down the stairs and headed back outside. 'So where's Momiji?'

'He should be around here somewhere,'

'Good. Because I don't feel like walking you home.'


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13

'Kyo!' Torhu called out as she ran out of the house to him, 'What happened are you alright?' she asked.

'I'm fine, nothing happened,' he said watching the girl calm down. 'Why are you so worried? I can take care of myself.'

'School finished ages ago and I was starting to get worried that you might have collapsed or something.' She told him with a genuinely concerned look on her face.

'Just because I collapsed once because I was sick, doesn't mean that I'll do it again.' Kyo said sternly as he walked on into the house

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you,'

'Aren't you supposed to be on your way to work soon anyway?' he said trying to take her mind off what he had said. Kyo hated how he always had to apologise to her about things that he had done.

'Yes, I must get ready,' she exclaimed as she ran back into the house after him.

'Kkkkkyyyyyyyyoooooo,' Shigure howled 'your okay. My little flower here has been ever so worried about you'

'There's no need for you to worry about me'

'Yuki here, on the other hand, didn't even bat an eyelid when we told him. He only came in a few minuets ago himself.'

'Maybe because he knew that I could take care of myself!' then it clicked 'Didn't Yuki walk home with you?'

'Yes, he did, but he went straight back out again after putting his stuff inside'

'Where'd he go then?'

'I don't know, he didn't tell us.' While Shigure and Kyo were talking, Torhu was rushing around the house getting ready and left for work, leaving the three males alone in the house.

Yuki, who was eating, looked up at Kyo as he came into the room. Thinking that Kyo was gazing at his food, Yuki said. 'Torhu left yours in the kitchen.'

Kyo grabbed his food and a carton of milk and sat down with Yuki.

Shigure looked in on the two bemused. A few months ago the two couldn't even be in the same room together without almost demolishing it, but here they sat, eating together. That can't all be due to Torhu, Shigure's mind started to wonder.

Then there was a knock at the door. Shigure sniffed the air to work out who it was.

'Hatori!' he called out as he ran towards the door.

Kyo and Yuki got up and put there heads around the corner just in time to see Hatori grimace when he saw Shigure open the door.

'I thought you would be working' Hatori sighed.

'Are you not here to see me then?' the two boys returned to finish there meals knowing that this could take a while.

'No, actually I'm here to see if Kyo's bandages need changing' Hatori explained.

'You never come here to see me!' Shigure complained.

'I told you I'm busy,'

'So you can take time to visit Kyo and not me?'

'I'm not visiting, I'm checking on a patient.'

'If that what it takes to spend time with my Haari, I will do it.'

'What will you do Shigure?'

'I shall be come one of your most needy patients!' he said as he walked into the kitchen, Hatori followed, watching as Shigure opened a draw and pulled out a knife.

'Shigure what are you planning?'

'I shall give myself a mortal wound for you Hatori, just for you!' he said holing the point to his arm

'Shigure,' Hatori coaxed 'if you do that you wont be able to go on Ayame's trip,' this caused Shigure to halt his actions, and think about whether getting an injury to spend time with Hatori was worth missing Ayame's expedition. Realising that he could always be ill some other time for Hatori he decided against it.

Seeing that Shigure wouldn't want to ruin his venture with Ayame, Hatori knew it was alright to leave him and do what he was there to do. He found Kyo talking with Yuki and noticed how strange it was that they were getting on so well.

'Hey Hatori,' Kyo greeted.

'Yes, hello Hatori,'

'You here to tell me I can hit the gym?' Kyo asked.

'Not exactly.'

'Oh.'

'I want to take a look at your stitches and see how it's healing,'

'Would you like me to leave?'

'No, that is not necessary,' he told Yuki.

Hatori unravelled the bandages on his head.

'It looks like they're healing nicely. You can keep the bandages off for now.'


	14. chapter 14

Just realised I haven't don't this in a while

Disclaimer: - I don't own fruits basket but I do hope to own my very own life sized Kyo doll sometime soon

Chapter 14

'I thought you understood when I told you over the phone,'

'But I have stayed away from him,'

'Don't lie to me! I know that you were with him yesterday.'

How could he know that, Haru wondered. We were alone both times that we were together. 'This is your last warning Haru! Otherwise you may cause me to do something that you, Kyo, and maybe even I will regret,' what could he do that all three of us would find so horrific, Haru pondered.

'I…. understand.' Haru resigned, realising that what ever it was would most likely crush him.

Kyo and Haru had kept there distance all day mainly due to the conversation Haru had had with Yuki.

The three walked home together after school the next day as usual.

'Can some one explain to me why I have to go?'

'But I want you to go!' Ayame pleaded, 'and so does Torhu,' he said running over to her.

'Yes I do… I want you to have fun with out me,'

'And I'm sure you will enjoy your visit with your grandfather Miss Honda,'

'Kyo, I'm sure you wouldn't like to be left all alone in this house for the weekend,'

'Well I could keep Torhu company until she leaves tomorrow,'

'Kyo your coming, just accept it, so go pack some things if you haven't already.' Yuki told him.

'Fine!' he yelled, storming upstairs. When he reappeared carrying a suitcase Kyo appeared to be a lot calmer.

Torhu stood in the doorway waving good bye to her surrogate family as Shigure drove away, following Ayame's directions. Torhu went back inside to finish packing her things for the next day.

The car journey was unusually quiet. Kyo, still angry with Yuki and the fact that he had to go on the outing gazed out of the window. Ayame soon gave up on talking to his brother who seemed even more distant then usual.

'There it is,' Ayame said, pointing out of the window, 'Isn't it pretty?'

'So why exactly has a client let your borrow his summer house?' Yuki asked.

'Well he didn't have the money on him at the time for the dress that he had me make for him and he needed it to take with him because he's going to be out of the country for a couple of weeks.'

'What kind of man can't pay for the dress, yet is willing to give away his summer house?'

'He just didn't have and money on him at the time and he will pay for the dress when he gets back. And he gets the keys back. It's gorgeous isn't it, lucky Kyo,'

'Whatever and I told you not to call me that.'

Shigure drove down the driveway, parked the car, and everybody got out. Ayame danced around mindlessly. 'It's so great to be out of the car don't you think?' he asked, as Kyo and Yuki grabbed their bags. 'And to be here when it's so pretty.' Judging that Ayame wasn't going to, Shigure picked up Aya's bag as well as his own and locked the car.

Yuki stood patiently at the door, while Kyo walked back and forth.

'When is Ayame going to open the door?' he asked Yuki.

'Give it a minute and he'll calm down and open it for us,' Yuki said hoping that Shigure would help calm Ayame down. However Shigure placed the luggage that he was carrying down and started to dance around with Ayame.

'Open the door!' Kyo yelled at them, but of course, he was ignored as the two grown men had started playing tag. Yuki soon became tired of watching them and wanted to put his things away.

'Ayame,' he called 'I wonder what it looks like inside,' Ayame froze listening in to what else might say 'maybe it looks better then out here,'

'Race you to the door!' Ayame called to Shigure as he ran.

'No fair,' Shigure called back. 'You got a head start!' Ayame reached the door first and took the key out of his pocket.

'Oooooooo' he said, pushing the door open and looking around in awe.

'It really is nice,' Shigure said entering after Ayame.

'Finally,' remarked Kyo, bringing his stuff inside. 'They're just like kids.'

'You and I both know it' Yuki said agreeing with Kyo for once. 'So how many bedrooms are there?' Yuki enquired

'Three, me and Shigure are going to share so you two can have separate rooms,' Shigure answered 'I'm not to keen on you two breaking someone else's house' he said sternly. 'Not that I like it when you break mine,' he mumbled

'Fine with me.' Kyo said, carrying his things upstairs Yuki soon followed him up.

'You know,' Shigure whispered to Ayame 'I'm not sure he really is okay not sharing a room with Yuki,'

'You have gossip and didn't tell me!' Aya complained.

'Shhhh! listen and I'll tell you what I know,' Shigure said telling him every thing he knew.

Kyo opened the door to the first room that he got to and claimed it as his own he threw his bag onto the floor and laid down across the bed.

His head still hurt but he decided it would take too much effort to find the pain killers that he had stashed away in his bag. He rested his arm across his face and slowly dozed off. Mean while Yuki unpacked his things and settles down into reading a book.

'Shigure,' Ayame said, after he had heard the gossip 'guess who should be coming tomorrow?'

'It should make this whole trip so much more interesting'


	15. chapter 15

Looky another update arnt you all so happy! Cuz I don't seem to update much any more I'm too busy obsessively looking for a life sized Kyo doll that can be shipped to the U.K. although I have realised that if I actually found some1 cosplaying as my beloved kyo I would most likely glomp him then start crying cuz there was no poof and the person wouldn't have turned into a cat……. It's depressing isn't it that I'm so obsessive.

Xiaoj: Haru has his own things to do later but I'm sure he is OOC (I don't stalk him enough to get his character down right)

Kittygurl14: yep look I'm updating you might not get another chap for a month but I'm updating!

Raven Black-San I'm glad you like my story so far. One of my m8s said she saw someone who looked like Kyo and she had to stop her self from glomping him!

Disclaimer: I don't own furba or any of the characters ……….yet Kyo will be mine, mine mmmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeee (hopefully)

Chapter 15

Yuki made his way down stairs to find that the two so called 'adults' were having a staring contest which caused Yuki to sigh.

'So have either of you started to make dinner then,' Yuki asked. The question distracted Shigure, taking his eyes off Ayame he started to complain

'But I thought you didn't like my cooking!'

'I won, I won' Ayame called out as he danced around Shigure. Yuki was beginning to get annoyed with the pair of them.

'So why did you guys have to drag us all the way here, just so that you could have a staring contest?' he argued halting Ayame's actions.

All I want is for my younger brother to like me, Ayame thought

'I didn't drag you here for that; I just thought that we could all have fun together.' Ayame said sticking up for himself.

'Whatever you say' Yuki coldly replied, causing Ayame to become somewhat upset assessing that the situation wasn't going to well Shigure decided to interrupt the two.

'Ayame, make dinner I'm hungry' Shigure pleaded picking up on the point made earlier by Yuki. 'Don't your want to make your little brother happy by cooking for him.' Ayame sulked as he walked into the kitchen, hoping that some time during this trip he could manage to get closer to his brother.

Not having anything more to say Yuki gazed around the room taking in the décor when he noticed a side door which was under the stairs

'So what's in that room over there?' Yuki finally asked breaking the silence in the room

'I don't know it's probably just a cupboard' Shigure answered 'we thought that we could all explore the house together' he added.

'Really?' Yuki questioned 'you were willing to subdue your eagerness to explore for us'

'Well it was Aya's idea'

'Huh?' Yuki replied shocked, why would Ayame think of anyone other then himself? Yuki thought to himself.

'He thought it would be fun for us all to look together but….' Shigure continued 'I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we looked behind door number one with out him' his own curiosity was starting to get the better of him as he went over and sniffed at the door

'I don't think that dammed neko is planning to come down any time soon so let's go look while Ayame is cooking,' Yuki said as Shigure reacted immediately pushing the door open now that he had the okay from someone.

'It's a games room' Shigure exclaimed

'The room doesn't look this big from the outside'

'No it doesn't' Shigure agreed

'Table tennis, pool, darts' Yuki read off the list of things that they could do in that room

'I'm sure that we will have fun staying here,' Shigure said pulling a dart out of the dart board 'want to play?' he asked. Why not I've got nothing better to do Yuki thought himself, as he pulled 3 darts out of the board.

'It's better then sitting here and staring into space,' Yuki mumbled, 'first to 100?' he said not minding playing the game, he knew he was going to win anyway.

As they were nearing the end of there game Ayame popped his head around the door

'Oh so there you are' he said looking around the room 'you've been exploring without me!'

'We hoped that you wouldn't mind'

'Well as long as you're having fun.' He said with a huge smile on his face. 'Yuki?' he asked 'will you go get Kyo the food will be ready in a minuet,'

'That means that I win doesn't it,'

'But you weren't winning Shigure,' Yuki pointed out

'Yeah but because we don't get to finish the game it means that you didn't win,'

'But you didn't win either!' Yuki told him frustrated. He hated how Shigure was like this when he was around Aya. 'it's called a draw,' he told him firmly 'I'm going to get Kyo now' he walked out the room and headed up the stairs where he found Kyo's door slightly ajar pushing it open a little further he called out to him. 'Kyo, it's…' Yuki stopped when he saw the figure lying on the bed.

Yuki stared at him, watching his cousin sleep as his chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern. The waning sun casting shadows around the room giving Kyo a golden glow. Yuki swallowed hard as he looked. His eyes travelled down Kyo,

Starting at his ruffled orange hair against his pillow, his soft face, his long neck leading down to his broad shoulders.

Kyo moaned in his sleep causing Yuki's mouth to water as images formed in his head of what Kyo could be dreaming about. He stepped backward trying to shake the images from his mind and ended up tripping over a small table Waking Kyo up. Kyo arched his back stretching his body out as he yawned and sat up. Yuki held back the desire to caress Kyo's skin with his finger tips. Turning around he blocked his view of the vision in front of him embarrassed that he had been thinking about the neko in that way again.

Kyo looked over to the doorway and noticed Yuki standing there he cleared his throat to grab Yuki's attention.

'They sent me up to tell you that dinner is ready' he told Kyo as he walked out the door and headed to his own room.

'Ill go down when I'm ready,' Kyo called to him. Why did Yuki have to come in here when I was dreaming about him? Kyo thought to himself.

next scene

Yuki eventually made his way down stair and entered the dinning room

'So neither of you two could wait for us?' Yuki asked

'But you took sooo, loooong,' Shigure wined

'And we were hungry,' Ayame wined with him. Kyo stood in the doorway behind Yuki who instantly felt his presence so he didn't jump when Kyo started speaking

'stop winning already and eat' he said annoyed Yuki moved from the door and sat down at a seat 'stupid baka's' he mumbled to himself as he made his way to the remaining place that was set.

'What was taking you two so long any way?' Ayame asked. Kyo's cheek's tinged red.

'I had a few things to put away' Yuki told them.

'It's none of your business' Kyo finally told them. This caused Shigure and Ayame to give each other knowing looks, as they wondered how far Yuki and Kyo had gone together.

'The food's quite pleasant thank you Ayame' Yuki spoke courteously changing the subject.

'Not as good as Torhu's food but its way better then anything Yuki or Shigure could cook' Kyo commented between mouthfuls.

'Well I'll take that as a complement then shall I?' Ayame replyed unsure, having frightening memories of whenever Shigure had tried to cook.

'Look it's not our fault that no one ever taught us to cook' shirgure complained

'You can only cook because you've spent months training in the mountains with your master' Yuki told kyo.

'So at least I can boil water' Kyo jeered mocking Yuki's lack of cooking skills.

'Guy's cool it!' Shigure interrupted realising how this was going to end up if they didn't stop soon. It was bad enough when they messed up his house never mind a complete stranger's. 'Hatori said no fighting remember Kyo,' the two stopped arguing and sat in silence managing to give each other evil glances across the table.

Since Ayame had cooked Shigure and Kyo ended up washing and drying the dishes

'So…..' the inu began 'what's going on with you and Yuki?' he asked.

Kyo paused before answering

'What do you mean?' Kyo asked deciding to play dumb.

'I mean that things have changed between you too.'

'Yeah right' pretending to not know what Shigure was on about 'I'll always hate that dam rat'

'Will you?' Shigure decided to stop asking questions since he didn't seem to be getting anywhere and concentrated on finishing the dishes.

When they had finished washing up they went off to find the other two, who had pre occupied them selves in the game room after discovering that they couldn't find anything to talk about.

'Shigure' Ayame cried out after noticing that he had entered the room almost dropping his cue stick

'What took you too so long?' Yuki spoke annoyed 'I ended up having to play pool with him'

'What are you complaining about Aya's a great pool player'

'Yeah, I know'

'You mean Yuki's actually being beaten by someone?' Kyo said astonished and envious of Ayame at the same time.

'How bout we play a little two on two?' Shigure asked wanting to play as well

'Why not'

'Then it's the mabudachi brothers against you and Yuki'

'Oh if only all three of us were here' Ayame sighed

'Not that again' Yuki groaned in distain also wishing that Hatori was present to keep the two under control.

**Kyo:** well that chapter didn't seem too bad; no one tried to rape me!

**D.masher:** your back! (Glomps) poof I'm so happy!(Smiles still hugging Kyo) what would I have done if you were just a cosplayer (kisses Kyo's cheek) sighs you can't beat the real thing

**Kyo: **I think I spoke too soon

**Haru:** let go of him

**D.masher:** (looks up from Kyo) Haru you're here too! (leans head to the side) Do you want to join us?

**Haru**: that could be quite interesting (honestly how would this work?)

**Kyo:** Nnooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**D.masher:** what's wrong? Don't you like us? (Tears start to form in eyes)

**Yuki:** maybe he just wants to be left alone

**Kyo:** my saviour

**Btw** my random ramblings don't really have much to do with the fic…….or do they? So many possabilitys.

Hee hee heee and you still don't know who's coming!


	16. chapter 16

Hey look updatingness hope you all like and that pple are still reading review and let me know that someone still is

Chapter 16

As the game ended Shigure yawned showing how worn out he was, Ayame picked up on this instantly. He moved by Shigure's side and rested his head against Shigure's shoulder.

'Sleepy Shigure?' he tenderly whispered into his ear 'I'm feeling kind of tired myself and it is starting to get late'

'What are you on about it's only 8pm' Kyo pointed out. Ayame turned his head from Shigure his hair flew around with the movement caressing across Shigure's face of his head his eyes sparkled as he spoke his next words with a smile across his face.

'You know how I need my beauty sleep'

'Just go already!' Yuki ordered

'Off we go' Shigure sung as he swept Ayame off his feet, carrying him out of the room.

'You know I think that your beautiful as it is' Shigure whispered huskily into Ayame's ear 'you don't really need that much sleep do you?' he asked with raised eyebrows.

Ayame's lips swiftly met Shigure's slightly catching him off guard. There ascent upstairs was halted as Shigure enjoyed the feeling of Ayame's slender tongue slither around his mouth.

'I take it your planning to keep me up all night then?' Ayame spoke with a knowing smile whilst he was carried up the stairs.

'Isn't it more like you're going to keep me up all night?' Shigure pointed out as he pushed the door open with his foot.

It's so much more peace full now that those to are gone Yuki thought to himself

'Oh your still here'

'What?' Kyo said a little annoyed at the fact that he had been forgotten 'Do you have a problem with that?'

'It was…. just quiet' Yuki sighed 'usually it's only like this when I'm on my own'

'It's not like you the only one who likes a bit of peace though' Kyo said thinking back to the house and how often someone was yelling about something or another and there many loud unexpected guests.

Very short I know but I'm putting the next chapter up


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17

Torhu looked back at the house checking that she had remembered to close all of the windows and headed for the bus stop. As she waited a familiar car drove closer 'Torhu' a voice called out when it drove by. Her eyes followed the car and she recognised a yellow haired boy waving out of the window. I wonder where there going she thought as the bus pulled in drawing her thoughts away.

'What are they doing here?' Kyo asked as he watched the car drawing into the place

'Hatori san you managed to come' Ayame squealed running towards the car and diving head first through the open window.

'Yes Ayame, I'm here' Hatori sighed 'did you have to do that? You'll give Momiji bad idea's'

Momiji sat in the back with a large smile on his face 'I wana do that! Can I do that? Ayame climb back out so I can have a try! Please'

'Aya climb out and no you can't Momiji' Hatori instructed that's all I need Yuki thought another hyperactive person.

The Momiji exited the car making it possible to see that Haru was also in the back of the car

Haru was relieved to see the bandages had been removed from Kyo's head.

'What are you doing I thought I told you to stay away' Yuki demanded

'Hatori insisted that I came Yuki,' Haru apologised as the all flied inside

'There are only three bed rooms so everyone has to share ok'

'I can share Yuki's room' Momiji told every one 'and Haru can share with Kyo'

'I'm not sure that would be such a good idea' Hatori told him

'Why not?'

'Because Kyo has this little habit of setting off Haru's black side'

'Ok I'll share with Kyon Kyon then'

'Don't call me that!'

'No, I don't want to share a room with him' Yuki said with a disgusted look on his face.

'But… but …. Is Torhu here then? I could share a room with her'

'She is not here!' Shigure told him with a sad look on his face

'Look if I have to share I don't care who I share with' Yuki eyed Haru and Kyo suspiciously wondering what the two had talked about the other day, since Kyo didn't seem to have an aggravated reaction to his younger cousin.

'Ok I'll share with you then' Yuki offered

'What's the point in that?' Ayame asked 'you've already unpacked your things,' that's when Hatori decided to take charge has he told everyone about the sleeping arrangements

'Haru you're sharing with Kyo since he doesn't mind, Momiji you're sharing with Yuki and I'll stay on the sofa'

'But Hari' Shigure complained 'why sleep down here all on your own when there is plenty of room up stairs with us'

'Yes come and sleep in our room'

'Please Hari' the two begged together. Knowing that the two were not going to stop until they got there own way

'Fine then where's the room?'

'We'll show you' Ayame called out as he ran up the stairs

'Come on Hatori' Shigure said as he grabbed hold of Hatori and the two walked upstairs arm in arm.

'Come on Momiji I'll show you where you can put your things'

'Are you trying to make him jealous?' Haru asked when it struck Kyo, Yuki was acting as if he had wanted him all to himself. He had even offered to share a room with him just so that he wouldn't have to share with Haru.

'What? Make who jealous' Haru chuckled at the response seeing that Kyo still didn't want to admit to him how he felt about Yuki to him.

'So you going to show me where the room is?'

'Sure! And guess what' Kyo said with a smirk on his face 'there is no way you could get lost trying to find it'

'Really?' Haru asked slightly annoyed that Kyo had brought this up again.

'Yes see' Kyo said as they reached the top of the stairs and pushed the door in front of them open

'I see what you mean'

'The bathroom on the right and the toilet's on the left'

'So you picked this room for a reason then? It's as if you expected me to come here and share with you so you picked it so I wouldn't get lost too easily.'

'Yeah right! I didn't even know that you were being dragged along on this trip'

'So you don't want to be here then?'

'Rather be at home reading manga'

'I didn't know you were into that!'

'Who's not these day's, I'm reading gravitation at the moment' ( au:I soooooo had to include that! I love gravi but I'm marrying Kyo cuz he's the best and my boyfriend doesn't mind!) 'But I left it at home'

'Isn't that the one where nittle grasper are in?'

'Yep'

'I love the songs on the soundtrack!'

'Shining collection is my favourite'

'This one?' haru asked as he broke out into song

'kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete

toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru'

Kyo couldn't help but be allured to Haru's voice and joined in the song

make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni

kagayaki hajimeta maboroshi

'You're really good at singing' Kyo told him

'Really? You think so! I don't usually sing for people. I always thought I was pretty bad at it'

'I know what you mean I'm strictly a singing in the shower person myself'

(Lyric's courtesy of nittle for reading

Show your appreciation for my writing by reviewing


	18. chapter 18

4

Chapter 18

Yuki walked into the games room where he discovered that Haru and Kyo had just started a game of pool. He eyed the two wondering what was going on… surely he thought Kyo would still be mad at that stupid oushi for almost killing him. It's miraculous that Kyo is even able to move right now (aut: yeah well I just wanted to right a violent kinky shower scene.). Why is that cat playing a game of pool with him? Yuki pondered as he sat down. He opened his book and started reading glancing over it's cover from time to time to keep an eye on his cousins.

Haru's observation skills however did not go to waste as numerous times he noticed that Yuki was peeking over his book and watching him. This simple act of Yuki's made Haru feel slightly nervous as he knew exactly why he had been put under Yuki's watchful eye and because he now knew that he was really going to have a lot of competition for Kyo's affections from someone other the Kagura. But Haru knew that Yuki could not watch them forever and he would be given his chance to get even closer to Kyo.

Momiji who had been wandering around the lake amidst the trees and foliage had stumbled upon a small dock with 3 row boats moored on the bank he went over to the one closest to the water and started to pull and drag the boat to get it to the water but to no avail. Momiji jumped up and down as he thought of another way to get the boat in the water (aut: I just cant think of him standing still it just seems odd) and raised his hand in the air in triumph as an idea came to mind and took off at a run back to the house.

'Yuki….' Momiji called out as he entered the house 'Haru….' He called as he went into the kitchen 'Kyo….' He called as he came in to the games room causing everybody to look up at him 'I want to go out on the lake.' He announced 'Yuki will you take me?' Momiji asked sweetly

'I'm busy right now,' Yuki replied eyeing Haru 'go ask some one else to take you'

'but Shigure has a sign up on there bedroom door saying that they don't want to be disturbed' Yuki sighed guessing that they had a bottle of sake up there with them. Knowing full well that none of them should be out on a lake in there state. he knew deep down that his brother didn't really want to spend time with him so that they could try to understand each other a bit more.

'Ask Haru then or Kyo' Yuki told him, thinking that if one of the three had to go he would rather the two of them be split up then leave them on there own.

'Kyo's mean and Haru doesn't like me!'

'since when?' Yuki asked hoping that he could find some way to get them to get them to go off together to leave himself alone with Kyo.

'he wouldn't talk to me at all on the drive up here'

'That doesn't mean that he doesn't like you' he tried to convince Momiji.

'But I want you to come with me!'

'So why not go with Kyo?'

'Kyo hurts meeeeeee' Momiji wined

Yuki closed his book and stood up knowing that Momiji wasn't going to be happy unless he went with him.

'So, do you know where the boat is tied up then?' a smile spread across the usako's face

'Yes!' he exclaimed excitedly bouncing up and down

'Come on then' he said exiting the room leaving Haru and Kyo alone.

With Yuki gone the strange atmosphere was slowly lifting but Haru noticed that something still wasn't quite right. Finding the silence between the two of them overwhelming he started to try to find out what was going on with Kyo

'You know it wasn't my idea to come here' Haru offered 'I was planning to leave you alone for a while'

'Shut up already it's your turn' Kyo said he really didn't want to hear it any more anyway he didn't mind that Haru was there.

'what's bothering you then kitty?'

'didn't I tell you not to call me that?'

'So what wrong?'

'Nothing… really' Kyo said trying to sound convincing

'Are you sure'

'Look I said there's nothing wrong!' Haru dropped the subject knowing that Kyo wasn't ready to talk about

'I'm good at listening that all I'm gonna say' he said as they finished their game.

Kyo walked upstairs and into his room, with Haru shortly following behind him. kyo sat down on the bed and Haru made himself comfortable next to him. he lent over and whispered in to kyo's ear

'Ever since I saw you in the shower last week you've been on my mind' kyo moved away from him sickened

'Don't tell me you picture me naked!' Kyo said sounding disgusted as he got up and walked away from Haru.

Kyo stood at the window watching Yuki outside as he and Momiji prepared to go out on the lake. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Haru come into the room and stand right next to him until he spoke.

'I thought you hated Yuki'

'What makes you think I don't?'

'I see the way that you look at him' he spoke knowingly 'I used to look at him like that, your eyes are softer now when you look at him'

'So what?'

'He doesn't feel the same way about you... does he?' Haru asked already knowing the truth

'…' Haru knew his answer from the silence

I'm not sure that I can actually take much more of his remoteness maybe me and him will just never happen

Kyo sighed and rested his head against Haru's shoulder, watching Momiji and Yuki get into the boat and row it away. After a few moments Haru stoked a finger along Kyo's cheek tracing his jaw line. Tilting Kyo's chin he brought there lips closer gently kissing each other. Haru sucked on Kyo's lower lip causing his lips to part and grant Haru access. Slowly they explored each others mouth till Kyo heard a moan coming from and other room and pulled away

'You don't think they're?' Kyo asked

'There what?' A scream was heard.

'Doesn't matter' Kyo turned his face away from Haru

'What do you think?' Kyo tinged red with embarrassment at the sounds he could hear. Haru softly put his hand on Kyo's thigh which went more or less unnoticed 'would you like to be doing what they are now' he whispered into Kyo's ear as he slowly moved his hand to Kyo's groin

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' yelled turning round in anger facing Haru 'it's bad enough that you were kissing me! But don't touch me' sounds from the other room stopped.

'And I thought that you were starting to think of me in this way' ears strained to listen into Haru's quiet response 'it's not as if you tried to stop me from kissing you this time'

'Well what's the point if you're just going to force yourself on me?'

'Kyo stop lying to yourself, I'm not forcing you to do any thing' Haru told him walking out of the room. He stood in the corridor trying not turn black when he realised that the moans had stopped they couldn't have been that quick could they? He thought to himself.

aut: as more characters get involved in this fic I'm going to get more and more confused about who's doing what at what time so If you spot any inconsistency's please let me know cuz I'm proof readerless again just like I was for the 1st chapter and you all know how confusing that is to read

any1 got any ideas with who Kyo should end up with?

But if you want to proof read for me and don't mind getting e-mailed random incomplete chapters let me know


	19. Chapter 19

I'm sorry I didn't do this when I last updated but here are my replies to your reviews! And I'm sorry that it's taken me so long i've just split up with my bloke so I'm a little distracted

Raven Black-San Haru can sing if I want him too! nod's he has such a pretty voice when I hear him sing

Pointy-Eared Archer thank you I love Kyo too I don't see why every one doesn't love him but then if everyone loved him he couldn't really give anybody the attention that they deserve (no I do not have a delusional obsession with Kyo)

pSychopAthic.pRINcess.A I'm not a huge gravi fan even thought I have seen it about 4times …. Which is more then I've watched furba but I'm buying the manga ever so slowly I even have book 10! Which has only reasontly been released around here

YuKyoru I hope you have continued reading because the whole story starts to get a lot better after you have got threw the 1st chapter although it might have something to do with me having a proof reader for chaps 4-12 I have a lot of grammar, lexis and spelling issues. No wait I just have issues!

loveKyo75 you'll find out in this chapter who was in the next room hmmm 3sums

xXxYaoiFanGirlxXx Yey! New readers! I agree there are way too many KyoXYuki fanfics out there so if it ends up being a KyoxYuki thing I'll make it will be quite sad. The story writes itself I don't write it!

chibi-mitsuki I'm sure you wouldn't want to write like me! I have a short attention span and can only write random scenes then I have to sit for hours trying to put them in order and make it make slightly more sense it's not good I tell you! Why do yiou think my beta reader has ran away? I'm sure you write v.well yourself I shall read your furba fanfic sumtime and I'm sure that I will love it

Trena where is my proof reader? Is she well? Or dying or just v. busy? I miss speaking randomness with you! And your extra long reviews Oh…can you draw me another pretty picture of Kyo? Meditating under a waterfall…. Naked plzzzz

**Warning** this chapter contains nudity right from the very start! Hmmmmm naked guys If this displeases you don't read on and don't complain about it if you do because I have warned!

**Disclaimer**: the characters are not technically mine…..oh how I wish! And I don't have any money so theirs no point trying to sue me for borrowing them for my fic

Chapter 19

'Oooooooo….. Did you hear that?' a naked Ayame asked stood with his ear against the wall. Behind him a similarly dressed Shigure who was doing exactly the same thing answered.

'I didn't think they would get it together! I so thought he had feelings for Yuki the way he's been acting around the house!'

'My poor little brother!…. we must do something'

'Uhemm' Hatori cleared his throat slowly sat up becoming impatient with the two of them who had forgotten what that they were in the middle of something. 'You shouldn't listen in to other peoples conversations **especially **when you are in the middle of something' he told them.

'I'm so sorry Ha-san' Ayame said as he made his way to him straddling Hatori's lap Ayame reached out his hands and gently caressed Hatori's face.

'I'm sorry too Hari' Shigure told him as he captured his lips.

Haru made his way down stairs and poured himself a glass of water after finishing his drink he found that it hadn't helped to cool him off and decided to meditate to help calm him down. Haru went out side walking amongst the trees and shrubs he sat down on the floor making, himself comfortable as a gentle breeze blew around him helping him to relax.

Yuki was now coming towards the centre of the lake in a small wooden rowing boat with Momiji who was leaping over from one side to the other causing the boat to rock.

'Momiji sit still'

'But I want to see all the pretty fishes' he complained

Yuki sighed 'you can look just don't keep rocking the boat like that or we will capsize'

'Ok,' Momiji replied deciding to do as he was told. After seeing that he did that Yuki started to look around the beautiful scenery. Although Momiji stayed in the same place his face slowly got closer and closer to the water to get a better look and all the creatures that lived below.

'Momiji' Yuki called out as his eyes went back to the small boy Momiji turned his head to look at him his ear just breaking the surface of the water as Yuki rowed then went back to looking into the water 'don't lean over so far' Yuki started to say, then there was a splash, as Yuki finished what he was saying shaking his head in disbelief 'you'll fall in.'

Momiji held his breath and dived beneath the water, seeing that he had done that Yuki stopped rowing so that Momiji would be able to find the boat again. After a few moments he came back up taking a deep breath before he spoke

'Yuki it's gone!' he called out

'What's gone?'

'The fish I was watching! It was yellow and green and orange and blue and red….'

'I think that might have been a rainbow fish' Yuki interrupted before he could carry on 'you probably scared it off….'

'But I'm not scary Yuki!' Momiji complained

'Let me finish, you probably scared it with your splashing. Now are you going to get back in the boat?' he asked him

'Will all the fished come back if I do?'

'They might' Momiji was quite for a moment while the thought about this.

'Ok then, will you give me a hand to get back in the boat?'

'Sure' Yuki told him reaching out his hand which Momiji quickly grasped and pulled hard on as hard as he could. Then there was another splash. Yuki swam back to the surface.

'What was the point of bringing the boat if you really wanted to swim in the lake?' Yuki asked him

'But I did want to go in the boat'

'So why are we in the water now?'

'Because we both fell in…' Momiji told him feigning innocence

'And you didn't pull me onto the water then either?' Yuki asked him

'Nope'

'In that case.' Yuki said as he quickly moved his hand sending water out towards Momiji

After along water fight the two managed to clamber back in to the boat and Yuki rowed them back to shore

Yuki had his top held in his hand as he walked up to the house soaking wet with Momiji following behind him

'You looked like a drowned rat' exclaimed Haru as he saw Yuki coming towards him

'Ha ha ha very funny' Yuki replied not amused in the slightest

Haru soon became aware of someone walking towards them he looked over his shoulder and caught sight of Kyo a towel slung over his shoulder who suddenly stood still. Haru followed his gaze and it lead him back to a shirtless Yuki. Haru shook his head and tried to hold in his disappointment.

'Do I look like a drowned rat too?' Momiji asked

'No you looked like a drowned rabbit now come dry off' Haru told him taking hold of his shoulders and guiding him towards the house. Kyo's eyes finally left Yuki's slender waist his torso glistening from the water watching the water drip on his chest from Yuki's hair Kyo finally held out the towel toward Yuki who quickly took it from him and wrapped it around himself.

'I saw you coming from upstairs' he explained as Yuki took the towel from him 'so did you enjoy you swim?'

'He dragged me into the lake'

'I thought that was what happened,' Kyo told him understanding 'Momiji can be insistent with his stupid ideas' Yuki then walked past Kyo and went inside, Kyo turned and followed him.

next scene

Kyo woke from his slumber rolling over he encountered a quite familiar warmth. Not again he thought lifting his hand to prod his unexpected bed guest.

'You know there is another bed in the room,' he commented not really annoyed.

'But' yawn 'I like to sleep here with my very own kitty cat,' Haru sleepily responded

'Who said I was ever yours? And what makes you think that I enjoy waking up next to a cow!' Kyo said as he pushed Haru out of the bed, who landed on the floor with a thud.

'What was that for?' asked Haru as he stood up. Kyo stared at him in shock

'You slept in my bed naked!' he exclaimed. Kyo's eyes were drawn to the 9 inch soft penis in front of him.

'Technically it's not your bed and I get hot at night' Haru explained. Noticing that Kyo's gaze he asked 'do you like what you see?' with a grin on his face which caused Kyo to look away embarrassed.

'Just put some clothes on already?' Kyo ordered his face almost the colour of a tomato.

'Why? I thought you were enjoying the view.' Haru teased hoping that Kyo might rethink what he had just said

'Now Haru!' he yelled throwing a pillow at him Haru looked back with a pleading look in his eye 'Just put some boxers on or something'

'Ok…' Haru responded

Still being the in early hours of the morning Haru yawned as he went over to the other bed and pushed it closer to Kyo's making it look as if it was almost a double bed before clambering in.

'You sure I can't come back in that bed with you?'

Kyo rolled over not even bothering to answer his question

'Well you don't have to give me the cold shoulder' he said sleepily as Haru rolled over to face away from Kyo. As Haru was dozing off he mumbled to something to Kyo but didn't quite hear what he said.

Kyo shuffled across his bed so that he was practically on haru's bed. when he was sure that Haru was asleep he took a good look at Haru, Noticing how attractive he was. he was amazed that his white and black hair actually made him more appealing. Before he could stop him self he reached out and put his hand ever so softly on the sleeping teen's hip, scared of waking him. Because if he woke him, he'd have to explain just what the hell he was doing. And not even Kyo himself was completely sure what he was doing. A smile appeared on Haru's face when he felt the hand delicately touch his hip


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the all the reviews I love them so much! Each time I read a review I go and work on a chapter I think I rewrite stuff to much! But it is quite sad that it takes me so long to update, however I am determined to actually finish this fic ( I haven't even finished the one I started 5 years ago) but I shall finish this one because it has Kyo in it! No matter how long it takes me

Disclaimer: I don't own fruba but I do own a Kyo plushie

Chapter 20 part a

Haru managed to wake up before Kyo who fond the hand still resting against his body, he laced his hand with Kyo's gently disturbing the cats sleep. It took him a moment to realise where his hand was. Thinking that Haru was still asleep he tried to remove his wayward hand

'My kitty likes me' Haru contently sighed has he felt the hand tried to move again and held it firmly against his side 'what's wrong?' he asked

'Let go of me'

'But Kyon-Kyon you want it there really... you're just saying that'

'I don't!'

'Oh, so you want us to be closer then this then?' Haru replied letting go of Kyo's hand who quickly took the opportunity to reclaim it. With Kyo's attention diverted for a moment he used this opportunity to push Kyo on his back lying on top of him.

Haru leaned down his face incredibly close, their noses almost touching and brushed his lips gently against Kyo's. Finding no resistance Haru pulled away and looked at Kyo quizzically, wondering why he wasn't fighting back. With Haru's face only inches from his Kyo could feel Haru's breath embrace his skin. Without thinking, Kyo lifted his head letting their lips to touch against each other once more.

Taking that as an invitation Haru gently suckled on Kyo's bottom lip causing him to let out a moan. Pleased by the response that he was getting Haru hand floated down Kyo's chest caressing the skin and resting on his abdomen.

Haru let his lips taste the skin on Kyo's earlobe as he gently nibbled on it giving letting Kyo enjoy the pleasurable sensations that were besieging his body as Haru made his way to Kyo's neck where a whimper escaped his lips, Haru smiled at having found the sensitive spot on Kyo's neck.

Kyo couldn't believe that he was enjoying himself so much Haru could be so gentle but as soon as he thought that images of being pushed up against a tiled wall by strong hands entered his head.

'Stop!' Kyo managed 'I…I… said STOP' he said more urgently, gently pushing Haru away and sitting up lowering his eyes to the sheets.

'What's wrong? I thought you were enjoying this' Haru asked reaching out towards him without thinking Kyo looked up at Haru and responded

'I was….' As soon as he realised that he had said that out loud Kyo turned away from Haru, blushing even more.

'What's the problem then?' he asked concern tugging away at him. 'I wasn't being to ruff with you was I?'

'you weren't …..' Kyo spoke in a quite voice ' this time' as soon as he said that Haru realised what the problem was

'oh….. so that's it' he spoke with understanding ' you know I'm sorry for that don't you'

'…..' But there was another question in Haru's mind that he found important to get the answer to

'Kyo. Why did you let me… this time?' strangely enough Kyo had been wondering the same thing. And thought about it for a while

'Kyo?' Haru said as he stroked his fingers through Kyo's hair bringing him out of his thoughts slightly as Kyo brought his head over to rest against Haru's chest.

'Hmm?'

'How do you feel about me?'

'i…i… don't know'

'Well at least your being honest with me' slightly saddened as Kyo couldn't say yes 'well when you work it out you let me know. Okay' Kyo gently pulled himself away from Haru. After grabbing a few items of clothes he walked to the door

'Kyo?'

'I'll let you know' he said as he closed the door behind him. Kyo walked in to the bathroom dropping his things on the floor he leant against the closed door not knowing what to do.

I'm sorry I know its not a whole chap but I've bin working on my cosplay and then I found out that no one else in the group has actually made theirs so I'll be doing a xmas love hina cosplay on my own in summer! ;; btw I'm doing kalloa Su from Love Hina she has wings in her xmas clothes. And at some point I shall be wearing my home made year of the cat t-shirt because it is the year of the cat as far as I'm concerned which will in the end mess up the whole Chinese zodiac thing really but I don't care as long as there's a year of the cat!

Anyway I had the choice of either putting this up now or getting you to wait another month for me to write lots of little scenes and stick them together and cuz I left it with Haru and Kyo in bead together I thought I'd be kind and write a bit of action for you we will get to the more explicit stuff later actually you might have to get me to e-mail it to you readers cuz I don't know how graphic I can be with out getting in to trouble because whips and chains come in to it at some point! Hee heee hee

Ok I think I should stop blaring on now oh wait blar blar blar blar review


	21. Chapter 20 part 2

Chapter 20b

Kyo looked up at the ceiling staring at the flecks of white paint, which still had its recent glow as he thought. He could see that a number of things in his life were changing fast and not necessarily how he had planned. Kyo had hoped before that he and Yuki could at least be friends if not lovers but things had seemed to have gotten worse between the two of them. Yuki hardly spoke to Kyo any more they weren't even having there usual fights about trivial things. However Yuki seemed to be around more often even though he never said anything to Kyo he was there and occasionally Kyo had caught a glance directed towards him. On top of that there was Haru.

Kyo reached his hand into the cubical and turned the shower on after undressing he entered the shower cubical and let the warm water glide over his body. Just thinking about a shower and Haru at the same time, brought forth painful memorys of being shoved against the tiled wall, his back aching, hands fiercely roaming his body, being surrounded by a pool of blood and left alone on the cold wet floor. No, he thought Haru's not always like that he can be gentle like he was just now. Like two sides of a coin there are two sides to Haru, and neither can be without the other, but could he cope with Haru's rough, forceful and violent side.

Just like the paint though Kyo decided that new things can be good and with the right choices he could glow.

Kyo left the bathroom fully dressed and made his way down stairs where he found Momiji jumping around

'I don't understand how you can be so annoying this early in the morning.'

'Good morning Kyon-Kyon.' Kyo's arm's instantly held the small boy

'What have I told you about calling me that?' Kyo told him enraged as he

'Waaaaaaahhhh, Kyo's hurting me.' Momiji called out

'Kyo what did I tell you!' an annoyed voice called out. Looking up from a mop of blonde hair Kyo saw Hatori's head poking out of the kitchen calm as ever. Letting go of Momiji, Kyo walked out the door.

Finding a quiet empty space Kyo started to Stretch out his muscles slightly before taking a familiar stance, as he started to run through a basic kata to loosen up, knowing that this would help him think clearly.

Unknown to Kyo though he had chosen a spot which could easily be seen from Yuki's room. As Yuki was sleepily getting dressed through silted eyes he gazed out the window and was gifted with the sight of a graceful figure moving around. The vision forced Yuki to open his eyes properly to see who was out there. His eyes focused on the orange hair as he watched his cousin run through his routine.

Yuki had been watching for about twenty minutes, as Kyo completed different exercises w\hen Kyo's face lit up in a smile. He had never seen such a smile on his cousin's face even when he was with Torhu. Ecstatic smile mesmerised Yuki even as it flittered from Kyo's face.

As Kyo had concentrated he had become more aware of the movements around him he even had felt the presence of someone else watching him but hadn't managed to work out who it was until Yuki and subconsciously walked right up to the window and for some reason it made Kyo happy that Yuki would watch him. But then why would he want to spy on Kyo unless he actually did harbour some kind of feelings.

Yuki gazed at the colour of the sun as it reflected on the muscular and tanned body the cat. His face and eyes absorbed the radiant light. He was still near shock at the sight, when Kyo suddenly fought a yawn and decided to stretch causing Yuki to catch his breath.

Seeing Yuki's reaction Kyo became extremely confused and sat down to think.

After this morning with Haru he really wasn't sure what he wanted any more…it was one thing to accept that he was never going to interested in girls but having feeling for two different guys was going to be something to get used to especially knowing that he had to choose between waiting for Yuki to confront his feeling and the ever passionate Haru.

Yuki couldn't move his eyes away from the sight. He sighed in appreciation. His eyes glazed over in a daze of dreaminess, as he thought it would be kind of nice to feel that body stretch like that against him. He was so lost in thought that he never noticed that Kyo was no longer standing in the yard for a few moments.

Kyo had walked back inside the house fed up of being stared at as if he was a piece of meat. Kyo walked through the living room and into the dining room where he found Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Momiji and Haru. They were all sat together eating

'Breakfast, Kyo.' Momiji called out as Kyo entered the room; walking straight past Kyo went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he pulled out cartoon of milk and went to sit down. As he sat down next to Hatori, Yuki made an appearance and sat down opposite Kyo.

When every one had finished eating Hatori asked them all

'So what are we going to do today?'

'Well I for one would enjoy a boat ride, since I haven't really been out since we arrived'

'Ayame we know that it your own fault that you've barely left your room'

'Well you should come visit me more often then Hatori' Ayame told him tears misting over his eyes

'Yey lets go again' Momiji chimed in

'I'm sure it would be fun' Haru told them

'No, I don't want to' Kyo said defiantly

'But why not Kyon-Kyon?' Haru asked him as Kyo glared back

'What did I tell you about calling me that?'

'Is the little kitten afraid of a little water?' Yuki teased Kyo

'I am not!'

'But you are though aren't you it's always been your weakness which is why you don't even want to go in a boat' Yuki came back, knowing full well that Kyo never had a descent comeback for one of there verbal onslaughts.

'Come on lets go now!' Kyo said as Yuki held back a chuckle knowing that Kyo just did what he thought he would. He put the remaining milk back into the fridge before heading off to where he thought the boats were.

'He changed his tune quickly.' Ayame pointed out

'Well he never has been able to turn down the opportunity to prove himself in front of Yuki.'

'well,' Hatori told the remaining family members 'I expect you all to have your things packed and ready for a prompt departure at 4 pm.' Standing up Hatori headed for the door to follow Kyo.

next scene

As Yuki rowed the boat he wondered how this had happened again Kyo and Haru alone together and there was nothing he could do about it. How could this happen he wondered the two of them were continually together no matter how many threats he sent in Haru's way. Leaving no time for him to be with Kyo instead he got stuck with Momiji time after time.

Yuki glanced round trying to keep track of where everyone was. The closest boat to his that he saw contained Ayame lazing about the front of the boat as Hatori and Shigure rowed holding an ore each. The only thing that Yuki felt he could be thankful for was that he wasn't stuck with his brother.

Yuki's gaze flew on and his eyes focused in on a particular boat which was surprisingly far from his own. Yuki attempted to close that gap but with each stroke that vessel seemed to grow further and further away no matter what Yuki did.

'Haru.' Kyo spoke softly

'Yes, Kyon-Kyon.' Haru waited moment expecting the usual objection to this nickname

'I…' Kyo started trying to form the words in his head that would be the best to perform the job he needed. Seeing Kyo's Timidity Haru knew that what Kyo was going to say would be in some way important 'this morning' Kyo started again 'you asked me a question and I just want to know…'

'I want to know why you would want me … the monster of the family,'

If you would like to know I had so much fun at the convention how ever I spent too much money in the dealer's room but then doesn't everyone. And I got to see 'Blood' live and Kaede was wearing the prettiest dress in the world and I wanted to steal it so me and my friend stalked him for a bit but then the bouncers wouldn't let us follow him. my friend did steal his water though. I wanted his pick but someone got to it before me. Anyway after I came back from the con work have overloaded me with shifts and I've not had time to finish writing this chapter till now so I'm sorry about that. But I do hope you have enjoyed it and just to show me that you do I wont post the next chapter till I have 48 reviews! Though I'm starting to think that this might have been a very long chapter if I didn't decide to split it up like this.

Bye for now


	22. Chapter 21

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long it's not my fault I didn't mean for it to be this long. Every time I've come home from work some ones been on the pc so I haven't had chance to sort this chapter out although my love life has slightly improved but is still managing to be non existent.

Almighty SABE: there is more drama to come and I'm starting to feel that Yuki is getting left out of all the yummyness

kurri-chan : how could anyone not love the Kyo Haru moments there are so many of them

flyingdaggers: hmmmmmaybe I could put in a waterfall or something and they get seporated from everyone else and there stuck alone together in the wilderness……….. oh wait that wouldnt work it would take me forever to get the story back on track maybe it's a good idea for another fanfic though hmmmmmm….no I'm bad enough at updating as it is I cant start writing another fanfic

LilsHrImP tHinGy: read on my friend you seem to like the story so far so read past chapter 7! The story just gets better and better

bishie closet of doom: I ll be posting this chapter ummmmm now? U might have to wait a month though for the one after this since It's a little dull at the moment so I have to find a way of spicing things up a bit.

LilsHrImP tHinGy: I'm hurrying I'm hurrying

Takahashi how did you know that I was planning to do that? Seriously? Is it just an obvious thing to do in this situation? Maybe I shouldn't do it then?

Chapter 21

'That's just it Kyo, your not a monster you never have been. The Somha's have mistreated you because **HE** told them to. But I love you for the things you do, the way you are, just for being you.' Haru finished smiling longing to hold kyo within his arms 'does that answer your question?'

'Hmm,' was all Kyo could utter in response looking quite withdrawn.

'But, do you have an answer to my question' he asked tenderly 'I don't mind if you don't'

Kyo ran his fingers through his bangs as Haru looked into unsure eyes. Kyo gently smiled back at Haru not knowing the answer himself.

As Momiji rambles on Yuki starts to block him out as his attention is drawn back to Kyo boat. He couldn't understand why Kyo had decided that this was some kind of race or was Kyo actually creating this distance on purpose?

As Yuki's boat started to steadily close the space between the rowboats he noticed a branch in the lake which stood out amongst the clear blue water. Taking no notice of the floating object he carried on rowing until Momiji said something that caused him to listen

'Isn't that an ore from the Haru's and Kyo's boat?'

Which caused Yuki to take another look seeing the ore he started to wonder what on earth was going on although it did explain why Kyo's boat didn't seem to be moving as fast as before.

Yuki watched their vessel with unease wondering what had caused Kyo to drop his ore. Yuki waited till after Momiji drew the ore on board, before doubled his efforts to catch up to the other craft, Which had spun around slightly giving Yuki and Momiji a side on view.

As Yuki drew closer and closer his eyes were focused on Kyo he watched as Kyo's fingers caressed his own hair and as Kyo leaned in towards Haru and as he watched their lips touch Yuki froze. In those few moments the boat seemed to glide on top of the water as if the hole world for Yuki had just turned to ice.

'Yuki' Momiji called realising something was wrong 'Yuki?' he said again shaking Yuki's arm

'Yes,' Yuki spoke calmly 'what is it?'

'Are you ok?'

'Yes, I am' he replied automatically

'Why did you stop rowing then?'

'I realised there's no point' Yuki's said closing his eyes he reopened them giving Momiji a view of his clear violet eyes as he continued 'rowing around in circles is rather pointless when your just going to end back where you started and me tired of rowing. I'm those two can find there own way back'

'But that's mean' Momiji wined 'they wont manage to get to the shore with only one ore'

'That has nothing to do with me though'

I'm sorry it took me so long to update and then it's so short I'm so sorry please don hurt me….. please cuz then ill never finish this and you'll be even more annoyed.

I just realised something if Yuki's rowing towards something wouldn't he have his back to it so he wouldn't have been able to see Kyo and Haru? I'm not sure cuz I have'nt been rowing myself


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

'Hmmm.' Haru moaned in appreciation licking his lips.

'I'm still not sure what I'm getting into though with you.' Kyo said as he watched Haru

'Can I have some more of that?' Haru's said reaching out and stroking his forefinger against Kyo's lip.

'Is that all you think about.'

'Especially since you've started to make moves on Me.' he said leaning in close so that their lips connected once more.

'Wonder where all the children have run off to?' Ayame pondered out aloud 'could they be off enjoying themselves without our supervision? What if something when wrong? Surly we must go find them shouldn't we, shi-san.'

'Yes we should don't you agree ha-san?'

'Why do you even bother to ask me when you have already decided between the two of you to spy on them?' Hatori told them in annoyance.

'There's Momiji and Yuki their fine so can we head back to shore now?'

'What's wrong does the little sea horse not enjoy being on the water?'

'Maybe he prefers being…' Ayame started then Shigure joined in knowing exactly where this was going. But Hatori was slightly distracted by the sight of Momiji's arms waving franticly at them.

'…in it.' As they both reached over and pushed him in giggling together. But as Hatori fell in he swore he had herd Momiji call out to him over the laughter.

'What is it Momiji?' Hatori called across to him, after his head had rose above the surface. Yuki then made the effort to row over to them. He waited for them treading water and dragged his fingers through is hair making it easier for him to see out his one operational eye, amongst his wet hair.

'Why are you in the water?' Momiji finally said as they got closer

'It doesn't matter, but it sounded like you wanted our attention before I…' he looked over to Ayame and Shigure before finishing his sentence '…fell in.'

'Yeah… we wanted to ask you if this was yours.' Momiji said lifting up the ore 'cause if it's not its Kyo's and Haru's'.

'No it's not ours Momiji.'

'So there probably stuck some where spinning round in circles.' Momiji giggled.

'Lets all go find them then…. Hatori would you like to get back in the boat or would you rather we leave you there?'

'I would rather you two didn't push me in, in the first place.' Hatori complained as he climbed back in to the boat.

'So how we getting back to shore?' he asked.

'I'm sure we will get back eventually.' A smile pulling on his lips 'don't worry about it' he said taking Kyo into his arms 'relax for a while' he said getting Kyo to lead into his embrace.

Haru started to nibble on Kyo's ear catching him off guard but he swiftly moved his head away and eyed Haru wearily.

'What were you doing?'

'Didn't you like it?'

'How do think we are going to get back?' Kyo said changing the subject and no longer wanting to be so alone with Haru.

'Calm down, relax Kyo, we will think of a way back' Haru told him 'cant we just let the current guide us for now?'

'Sure we could do that…… but then… who knows where we might end up'

'Ok pass me the ore, I'm starting to get hungry now' taking the ore Haru started to row as if he was in a canoe

'So why didn't you do that before?'

'Did you really want me to?'

'Yes.'

'I feel so offended, you just confessed you love for me and then you didn't want to spend time with me after words.'

'When did I say that I loved you?'

'But you do don't you?'

'I like you, lets leave it at that.' hearing this Haru jumped on Kyo causing the boat to rock

'I take that back I don't like you I HATE YOU.'

'You can't take it back' Haru looked down evilly at Kyo. As Kyo gazed up at him he could see various ideas flowing across Haru's eyes. Deciding exactly what he wanted to do. Haru gently cupped Kyo's face with one hand gently stroking his thumb against Kyo's lower lip. 'You know I want you.' Haru told him causing a blush to streak across Kyo's cheeks. Haru let his hand slide from Kyo's face and down his body against Kyo's hard nipple when he reached the waistband he undid the button and slipped his hand inside.

'Ha… Haru.' Kyo whimpered shocked at what Haru was doing

'So you like it when I do this?'

'Stop' Kyo moaned as he felt Haru's hand wrap around Kyo's penis, when he felt his hand stroke him Kyo slapped Haru across the face, bringing Haru back to his senses and causing a red mark to appear on his face.

'What the fuck happened?' Kyo asked 'why did you go black? This is what I meant!'

'But you like it when I'm in control don't you?'

'That's not the point!' Kyo told him just as he hear someone shouting

'Haru…. Kyo' the two of them heard some one call

Looking over his shoulder causing Haru to sigh, as he waved at the people who had called out there names

'Why do you have to be so forceful?' he managed to say before Ayame managed to get close enough to hear.

'Kyo' Haru started 'I'm sorry' causing Kyo to look his way 'you know I don't mean to force you into anything,

'What was that I hear Haru was forcing you to do things!'

Yuki's ear's pricked up to try to hear what was going on. As he looked over he noticed a red mark on Haru's right cheek. He suddenly understood that there was still a chance these two could be split up.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

'Come on lets discuss this later, for now lets just get everyone to shore'

'Hatori, I believe it is vitally important that we discuss it now' Shigure pointed out

'And so do I!' Ayame agreed

'Well you're both out of luck.' He told them, causing a whine from Shigure and a soft hiss from Ayame 'now lets tie one end of Haru and Kyo's boat to ours ok!'

'What with?' Shigure asked

'That rope by for foot Shigure'

'I have no idea where you mean?'

'of cause you don't Ayame, why don't I just get it myself' Hatori told them slightly annoyed 'children' he sighed exasperated reaching over and picking up the rope , then reaching over he pulled the other boat close so he could combine the two.

'Hatori,' Haru said who's attention had been drawn away from Kyo due to the boats movement 'why are you all wet?'

'Listen I'm doing you two a favour so don't ask stupid questions'

'But I didn't say any thing!' Kyo spoke up. Turning back around Hatori looked at Shigure

'I suppose you've all of a sudden forgotten how to row?'

'I suppose so Hatori'

'I'll take that then' Hatori said as he took the ore that was next to him and passed it to Kyo 'now don't drop this one ok'

'But it wasn't me who dropped the ore Haru was rowing!'

'Just don't drop it ok!' Hatori said sternly as he went and sat down picking up his ore 'we are going to be rowing just over there to Momiji and Yuki ok'

'Yes Hatori' Kyo resigned himself to rowing.

As they drew closer to the remaining boat Hatori called over 'Yuki, find the rope on your boat I want you to tie your boat to Kyo's ok'

'Okay' Momiji replied rope in hand

'Momiji I asked Yuki to'

'But I'm really good at tying knots'

'Yuki, just do it' Hatori told him as Yuki calmly merged his boat with Kyo's and Haru's causing the three boats to become one.

Under the power of the three rowers the vessel made it's way to dry land Hatori exiting first and standing before them all as water dripped from his clothes he started to speak

'Right we've got half an hour before we leave so I want to start packing up the cars.' Hatori instructed when they entered the house. 'So I want you all to bring down your things, and finish packing as the case maybe,' he said the last bit looking over at Momiji, knowing that he wouldn't have packed.

He then walked to the house where he could fine some nice dry clothes.

'Who put him in such a bad mood? All I did was ask why he was wet' Haru asked

'Come on Ayame lets leave these boys alone' Shigure said changing the subject as he stepped out of the boat

'What did you do Shigure?'

'Oh nothing… Nothing much' Shigure dismissed the question 'hadn't you guys better go get your stuff sorted' he said as he linked his arm with Ayame's and the walked off together

'Come on we shouldn't annoy Hatori any more' Momiji said leading the way an eyrie silence surrounding the other three as they walked into the house and up the stairs.

'Kyo I'm sorry' Haru started once the door was firmly shut behind the two of them 'it's hard to explain but, I felt as if you had given me your permission and then my black side took over,'

'What so you're blaming it all on your black side? Why would I ever give you permission to jump me on a boat, think about it!'

'No I'm not, I was only going to kiss you.'

'And what part of that was just a kiss?'

'I didn't mean to force you into anything'

'That's the thing with you just take things a bit too far, and you can't help yourself.'

'I'm sorry that I do that, but I can't help it when I loose control, but I give you my permission to hit me if I do it again'

'Since when did I need your permission to do that? I've been kicking your arse for years'

'But then why didn't you?' he asked confused.

'Just because I can doesn't mean I will.' Kyo said as he picked up his luggage and walked out the room shortly followed by Haru.

Yuki having neatly packed away the last of his things closed bag and turned to see Momiji throwing his things randomly in his bag as fast as possible.

'Why don't you do it properly?' he asked 'it will be so much easer to unpack it later.'

'But everyone else is done already I don't want them to be waiting for me.'

'Look i'll help you!' Yuki said as he started to put Momiji's things in order

'Sure' Momiji said emptying the bag back on to the bed

By the time that Yuki had finished repacking Momiji's things with him, everyone was standing outside by the cars most of luggage in the cars.

'What took you so long?' Kyo asked Yuki

'That is none of your concern,' Yuki said as he put his bag inside the car. Momiji put his bag in Hatori's car and asked

'So are we going now then?'

'Well are we sure that everyone has got everything now?' Hatori asked looking at Shigure in particular. Knowing how he likes to leave his imprint on the world.

'Yes' Shigure answered after seeing that everyone else had nodded in response.

'Well Ayame you can go ahead and lock the door back and we shall be off' he instructed

Yuki watched Ayame walk up to the door and lock it. When he turned around he was surprised to find that Haru was sat inside the back of Shigure's car next to Kyo. He opened the door and sat in next to Shigure.

'Why is Haru in the car with us? I thought he would have been going home'

'He asked if he could spend the night at ours and I thought that it would make that house that little more lively and I'm sure that Torhu would like to say hello to Haru as well.'

With that given Yuki didn't ask about it any more but he did notice that although Haru and Kyo were staring out through different windows there hands were clasped together in the centre of the seat. Showing him evidence that somehow the weekend had brought a change in there life's a change that could alter more then Yuki could realise at that point in time.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The wheels screeched to a halt shocking Kyo from his peaceful slumber as his head rolled forwards. There he found his head resting on Haru's chest fingers entangled within his hair.

Shigure turned round in his seat

'Were home' he pointed out with a smirk on his face. Yuki opened his car door glancing back 'Disgusting' he muttered exiting the car, followed by a chuckling Shigure.

Kyo pulled his head away from Haru eyeing him up

'You fell asleep I was just providing you with a head rest,' accepting this as truth Kyo decided to get them out the car

'Come on let's unload the car and go inside' Shigure said as he opened the boot 'I haven't seen my princess in ages' he cried as he ran inside the house.

When all the luggage had been carried indoors, Kyo found Torhu in the living room listening to Shigure inform her about the events of their trip, while Yuki kept correcting him on some of Shigure's exaggerations. When he felt some one come up behind him and an arm encompass his waist. Kyo turned his head to see Haru who's eyes were drawn somewhere. Kyo followed his gaze to see what had, had Haru's attention only to see a person who was always so callous towards him, watching Haru's arm as if fit was doing some thing offensive.

Sensing the atmosphere change Torhu looked away from Shigure and gasped

'You didn't tell me that Haru was coming to stay' she said excitedly

'Well I was going to get to that' he replied with a devilish look in his eyes 'you see…' 'I decided that I wanted to come see you Torhu so here I am' Haru interrupted Shigure

Kyo took a step away from Haru deciding that he didn't want to hear any of Shigure's fantasies about what was going on, as he turned to head towards the kitchen he caught a glimpse of Haru's fleeting dejected expression. Ignoring it he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge spotting what he wanted he pulled the carton out of the fridge and opened it closing the fridge door behind him.

Lifting the carton to his lips he let the cool liquid slide into his mouth. Small droplets started to form at the corner of his mouth and they started to trickle down the side of his neck. As Kyo lifted his arm ready to wipe it away he felt something soft and wet against his neck following the trail the milk had left. Kyo coughed in shock sputtering some of the milk out.

'And I thought u swallowed not spat' Haru said teasingly

'What the fuck were you doing????'

'Wiping the milk off your face' Haru replied innocently

'You know I can do that myself' Kyo replied angrily 'and why did you have to use you tongue?'

'So do you spit cream as well?' Haru wondered out loud

'What's that got to do with anything?' Kyo said turning red 'what are you doing in here anyway? I thought you were talking to Torhu!' he yelled at him trying to change the subject.

'I was but she wanted to tell everyone how her trip was and since you weren't there I came to get you.'

'Oh my' Torhu exclaimed as she came into the room seeing the milk splatter all over the place. She quickly opened a draw to pull out a cloth to wipe it up; Haru promptly slid it out of her hands

'Why don't you go back inside and tell Yuki and Shigure about your trip, and we will come and join you as soon as we've cleared this up.'

'Are you sure?'

'We made the mess so well clean it up wont we Kyo!'

'Haru I didn't notice before but your cheek' Torhu cautiously reached a finger out to brush his skin 'just there, it's a little bruised why is that?'

'He was being too pushy'

'Don't worry about it Torhu, I'm sure Yuki and Shigure are waiting for your return and we will be there as soon as we've mopped this up.'

'Yeah sure what ever' Kyo responded 'but he made the mess' he muttered.

The two soon cleared up the mess and returned to the living room just in time to hear Torhu say. 'My aunt and uncle were so nice to me, my uncle even thought to ask me about your well being Yuki, and granddad is still as lovable ever it's so sweet that he calls me by mothers name'

'You must remind him of your mother a lot then' Yuki replied

'You'll always be a flower to me Torhu' Shigure told her taking her hand in his

'PERVERT' Kyo and Yuki yelled together knocking Shigure's hand away.

'Well I'm glad you enjoyed your visit Miss Honda,'

'I'm glad you all enjoyed your trip' Torhu replied 'well I better go make dinner I'm sure your all hungry' getting up and walking to the kitchen.

'I'm gonna go wash up' Haru stated 'you coming Kyo?'

Yuki watched as Kyo stood and walked through the door behind Haru,

'Are you his little pet now neko?' unable to stop himself Yuki asked teasingly although it was probably true but he still hoped that Kyo would deny it. But before Kyo could retaliate Haru put his arm between the two of them.

'Come on Kyo, you've got to take me to the bathroom' Haru said to divert the approaching fight between the two of them.

'What? You still don't know your way around here?!' Kyo replied a little frustrated, turned around and went up the stairs Haru on his heels.

'Those two are getting close aren't they?' Shigure pointed out

'Does Haru really need a guide to the bathroom??? I'm sure he's found his own way before and it's not as if this place is as big as the Sohma estate and he seems to navigate him self around there pretty well.'

'Is that so? I remember him stumbling into places he had no reason being anywhere near.'

'Hmmmm' Shigure replied as he left the room.

Kyo finally managed to climb on the roof alone leaving Haru behind talking with Torhu. He couldn't understand though how Torhu managed to cope when Kisa followed her around, Haru's only been doing it to him for a day and she had to put up with it for a week.

Moments after Kyo had found his freedom he heard the gentle tread of footsteps on the roof. Opening his eyes he hissed thinking it was Haru he looked up into the sky and spoke slightly annoyed

'What are you doing here?'

'Nothing….' Surprised at whose voice he heard Kyo sat up and looked at Yuki as the breeze blew across his face. Yuki sat next to Kyo and asked 'what's going on with you?'

'What are you on about?'

'You kissed me' he stated 'then went round making out with everyone and now it's as your dating that dumb oushi'

'What does it matter to you?' Kyo asked as he stood up and jumped down landing on the grass.

Yuki watched as Kyo walked away not knowing what his refusal to answer any of his questions meant.

Hello everyone glad your still reading this fanfic and I'm pleased that so many people have been enjoying it. Even though my beta reader disappeared and I have a real problem with grammar and such hence the really long sentences on occasion.

When I finally do update the next chapter might take a while to write cuz I have no idea what I'm going to write about in it. I know where the whole story's going kinda……… any idea's any one???????

Anyway I'm going to respond to some of your comments cuz I haven't done that in ages and I do read them all.

Connie: who doesn't love kinky shower scenes? I'd love to make it so that Yuki, Haru and Kyo ended up like Hatori, Shigure and Ayame but I'm not quite sure that will work in the end because Yuki is going to end up doing something quite evil to Kyo and Haru, and I'm not sure if they will able to be friends after words or if something else will happen to keep them all apart from each other.

Omili: I had a beta reader from chapter 4 till chapter 19 the 1st chapter though is confusing for everyone to read if I ever finish writing this story I will go back and rewrite it.

flyingdaggers yes you gave me the idea for the waterfall and don't worry I do that all the time staring at the title of a fic for ages till it clicks in my brain that id bin reading it. I'm sure you wouldn't have that problem though if people like me updated more often. Cuz then you'd know straight away.

Takahashi Haru needed to be slapped, I wanted to slap him and it helped to snap him out of it. Yuki will see something he shouldn't later

Almighty SABE molesting Kyo shall happen of it's own accord thank god I have a bf who doesn't mind my unhealthy obsession with Kyo. He will be teased and caressed and violated…….


	26. Chapter 25

Sorry about the lack of updates Ive been having major p.c issues and net issues lately.. well for a while and have had no chance to write never mind update anything I thank loretta537 for remind me that I was writing this... and Ive changed this chapter a little... rewriting always helps ,e get back into the swing of things... especially since I've lots all my notes on where I was taking this story.. but there only minor changes which you probably wont even notice...oh well maybe you will but yeah this means the next chapter should be on its way pretty soon.

Chapter 25

After a restless night's sleep on the sofa Kyo stretched his body out as he yawned. It had been quite a while since he had slept on the sofa and last night he had curled up on it not wanting to deal with Haru's forcefulness all night. Kyo walked up stairs to his room to gather some clean clothes so that he could take a shower.

Haru opened his eyes hearing movement in the room as Kyo slowly crept toward his dresser. Haru sat up and watched Kyo as he pulled a pair of combats and a top out of a drawer.

'Where did you sleep last night?' Haru asked making Kyo jump 'I was worried when you didn't come back'

'I slept on the roof,' he replied half lying

'Why did you do that?'

'What does it matter, are you naked in my bed?'

'Hmmm…..do you want to find out for yourself?' Haru asked hoping that Kyo was curious enough to look.

'If your going to sleep in my bed at least wear some boxers!' Kyo replied as he walked out of the room. Haru quickly got out of bed and pulled a pair of boxers on before following Kyo out.

'Kyo,' Haru called and Kyo poked his head out of the bathroom door

'What did you want?'he said sharply

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to aggravate you'

'Sure whatever I'm trying to take a shower'

'Do you want me to wash your back for you?'

'Get lost already!' Kyo shouted slamming the door shut. ' I remember what you did to me last time we were in the shower together' he said as he turned on the shower letting the water run warm before stepping it.

'I didn't mean for that to happen,' Haru softly replied though the door, hearing no response Haru walked back to Kyo's room almost walking into a dazed Yuki

'Morning Yuki,' he greeted to receive no reply from Yuki as he walked into Kyo's room and closed the door.

Yuki pushed the bathroom door open with his eyes half closed locking it behind him. Yuki took off his clothes and walked into the shower not noticing that it felt slightly crowded he let the water run through his hair. Kyo felt hands touch his back and quickly turned around to see what was going on. Kyo was shocked to see that instead of Haru, his crimson eyes drank in the beauty that was the Prince causing his heart to catch in his throat. Yuki water streaming down his skin. His eyes were slowly drawn down to Yuki's penis. Kyo couldn't believe he was showering with Yuki taking a closer look at Yuki's face Kyo quickly realised that Yuki was still half asleep and that he better get out of there quick before he woke up properly. Quickly stepping around Yuki and out of the shower Kyo dried himself off as an awake Yuki strided out of the shower. His lavender-grey eyes staring at the orange haired figure in front of him who was briskly toweling himself off Kyo dropped the towel and reached for his pants.

'What are you doing?' Yuki asked him as Kyo froze before taking a deep breath and picking up his pants

'I'm getting dressed' he responded as Yuki moved closer to him and spoke to him almost in a whisper

'Did you enjoy watching me shower?' causing Kyo face to flush bright red 'so you were watching me then' Yuki stated slyly adding 'And I thought you had Haru now' Kyo hastily pulled on his trousers then glancing up at Yuki trying not to let his eyes linger on his wet penis or his soft wet skin

'What….. What if I... wanted someone else?' Kyo asked standing up and reaching out resting his hand on Yuki's waist

'Then if I was you I wouldn't be hanging around with Haru all the time' Yuki replied swatting Kyo's hand away he picked up a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Kyo hastily picked up the rest of his clothes and tried to pull the door open

'its locked' Yuki held back his chuckle as he stepped forward and unlocked the door for him. Bending down and picking up Kyo's wet towel he threw it after Kyo hitting him in the head 'you should learn to clean up after yourself' Yuki commented before closing the bathroom door.


	27. Chapter 26

Ok so I did cmpletely fail at updating this propperly.. years back.. all best laid plans go to waste... I have no beta reader now, but I will troll the beta lists.. but I am hoping that someone who is actully reading the story so far will willing offer.. its manly grama and long sentances and a few plot hole things that pop up occasioally with me

I think people should write more persistent reviews

Disclaimer: fruits basket is not mine or the characters in it blar blar blar but this story is

Chapter 26

Kyo walked in to his room and lay on his bed next to Haru still a little flushed. 'what's happened?'

'Why would you you think that something happened?' Kyo replied

'Well you didn't have that smile on your face before you had a shower, you kinda seemed that you didn't want to be near me. so what's changed?'

'nothing..' Haru trailed a finger along kyo's chest

'are you sure?' he asked quizzically Kyo quickly sat up knocking haru's hand off him.

'Aren't you going to have a shower before Torhu calls us down for breakfast?' he said changing the subject

'yeah sure' Haru replied thinking that kyo just didnt want to be in a room alone with him at the moment he added 'Kyo, I won't force you to do anything, I want you to be comfortable with me okay' before making his way off to the bathroom.

Kyo sighed in relief knowing that he needed time along right now to think and work out what he wanted to do. Did Yuki really want him.. Was he just settling by being with Haru. And why on earth did they both suddenly find him attractive.

Kyo slowly made his way downstairs where he could hear Tohru hummm as she finished sorting out everyones breakfast. Sitting down at the table he watched Tohru bring the food out ad lay it on the table.

'morning Kyo' she greeted him cheerfully.

'hey tohru, it smells good this morning.

'yes it does doesnt it' Yuki said as he entered the room and sat himself down next to Yuki,moments later Haru came inand sat down on the other side of kyo.

'Shigures left already, he said he has a meeting' torhu explained as she sat down and started eating.

Kyo felt unpleasant as he sat between Yuki and Haru at the table as they ate breakfast in silence.

And then they all made there way off to school.


End file.
